What lies beneath
by asuka5271
Summary: Naruto opened the door to his right leading to the music room. Once inside he saw the same scene that had been occurring throughout his home. Taking adeep breath "Dammit you Goddamn ghost quit leaving the windows open I'm fricken freezing here you TEME!"
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! **This is an M/M pairing so yes there is going to be boys love, so if it doesn't appeal to you tastes you should return to you previous page and search for fics that you'd enjoy.

Konnichiwa, wow it's been some time since I've had to write an author's note haven't written anything to write one for. But not anymore for I've finally started writing a new story =D Anyways this is my first SasuNaru story and dun dun dun it's going to have more than one chapter!

For those who don't know but I'm awful at writing anything longer than one chapter but I've decided to give it a go especially with this idea in my head I knew one chapter wouldn't nearly be enough. So I hope you all like it, please leave a review and tell what you think about it. Any questions or improvements are welcomed, now on with the show.

The titles crappy and I'll probably change it but for now it's the best I could think of sorry.

**Warnings:** M/M, AU, death, probable OOC but I'll try my hardest to keep everyone in character, and that's all I can think of for this chapter. There will probably be swearing and a lemon in later chapters but much about that then.

**Disclaimer:** My sister told me that I wasn't the one who owned Naruto... that it in fact belonged to Masashi Kishimoto... she's currently acquainting herself with the ground.

...

Chapter one

Year xxxx

Bursting through the walls, it munched greedily at anything and everything in its wake. Heat burning all that it encountered, turning everything black. Orange and red it glowed, soaring higher and higher until it encompassed the entire house ablaze in the moonless night like a beacon of light to direct travellers, yet at the cost of a life the fire shone brightly.

A single figure lay on the living room floor. The fire roared round him but he did not stir, smoke encompassed the whole room making it near sightless. Flames lapped at his body, crawling, feeding on as much skin possible both satisfying and fuelling their unrelenting thirst. Yet the man made no motion of noticing. His eyes gazed lazily at the ceiling looking up to the sky lifeless but his soul had yet to journey to the afterlife.

The sound of sizzling and the stench of flesh burning reached his senses but he was numb to the effects on his body and the surrounding area around him.

He had given up; completely and utterly.

He welcomed the feeling of heat burning his body, surrounding, engulfing until they reached that final point, that final destination in order to consume the body whole.

A single scream resounded in the night sky.

...

10 years later

Uzumaki Naruto sighed in relief as he placed the last of the boxes down. Wiping the sweat off his brow he grinned, sky blue eyes twinkling in happiness as they took in the room in front of him. The room was essentially bare aside from the boxes that were scattered around the room he had brought with him.

He had spent month saving up, fortunately he was a decently known writer, decent because although his books sold he would not be picking up any awards for best seller any time soon. However he wasn't all that bothered he was just happy people liked his books and his pay meant he was able to buy this place. Then again because of the history of the house the price was a lot lower than it would be if it wasn't for the history and the last owners really wanted to sell it real quick, but much about that later.

Back to the house, well more mansion like, it was one of those old fashioned houses, suppose to be a summer house for some rich folk years ago. So although it bore mansion like status it wasn't as large as you would find mansions of that era but larger than what it considered a normal house these days.

It was situated in a town called Hitoshirezu Sato which literally translated into Hidden Village, it was named after having been created during a war where numbers of people fled their home and made a new home here which was surrounded by forestry hiding it from the outside world.

The village was north of Morioka but just slightly south Aomori, though it was no longer a Hidden Village it was still a small quiet one that suited its population well. Those who left the Village as young adults would always return when they reached retirement age preferring the peace offered in their home town at that age than the bustling city life they had embraced at a younger age.

It was exactly the reason Naruto moved there in the first place, he always preferred the peaceful solitude but no matter where he searched he could never find somewhere that was a good distance from the town that noise wouldn't effect his peace but close enough for him to walk, though he would drive but still, in case he wanted to walk to the village it wouldn't take him half a day, just maybe an hour or so but Naruto didn't mind as much having come to enjoy long walks.

However his luck finally turned around when he saw the ad in the paper one morning about the house. Yes, he had to search exactly where this town was never having heard of it before. Yes, it was a hassle changing publishing firms because he came from Tokyo and it wasn't like his editor was planning on making the trip here to pick up his manuscripts. Though luckily on the day he looked at the house he also stopped by the publishing firm and had sorted out most of the work and gotten a new editor so by the time he did move in he could just focus on the house. He was already set on t the moment he looked and saw the price. So it wasn't much of a hassle, and finally yes, the house did have a rather peculiar history that would usually make normal people not want to buy the house, but it was perfect and he wasn't going to let it stop him from buying the house.

The moment he looked at the place he instantly fell in love. It suited his geographical needs perfectly; it was the summer house of some rich folk who made it so it was a good distance away from the town and all its residence. Beside despite the smallness of the town there was a lot of free delivery in almost everything; Naruto figured he'd probably rarely need to go out to buy anything.

The size was a lot larger than needed for a single person; there were three floors if you counted the attic as a separate floor.

Once you step in side you are greeted with a hallway with a large stair case leading upstairs. There are two archways left and right and two large wooden doors on each side of the stair case. The entry way to the left leads to a large conservatory; if you walk northwards you would enter the dinning room which was connected to the kitchen. There was a door to the right of the dinning room that connected to the ball room which is where the two doors beside the staircase lead to.

The entry way the right led just to a large living room, a fire place opposite the entrance. Large windows would let light in from the south whilst to the north a previous occupant had knocked down the wall that connected to the ballroom and added another kitchen, this one smaller and more homey feeling than the large kitchen on the west side of the house.

Naruto mused that he would probably use that kitchen more than the other, maybe use the other when guest came around. Though he snorted at the idea that anyone would visit, it was the whole reason he bought this place.

The second floor was also split into east side and west side; although once you walked up the stairs you were greeted with a door that led to another set of stairs up to the attic. On the right wing were two bedrooms, a study and a bathroom, the left was one bedroom, another bathroom, a music room and a library.

Every room was quite spacious with large windows to let light in, Naruto had felt slightly daunted at what to do with the sheer space but the previous owners told him that once you start to fill out the rooms with furniture and such the rooms seemed smaller and habitable.

The attic however was one room that he never went into, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. The door was seal shut making it impossible to open.

There had been a house fire just over ten years ago, luckily fire fighters had arrived in time to prevent the house from completely being destroyed but unfortunately not in time to save the owner who had died. The house had been rebuilt and updated and the next set of occupants moved in two years later.

However they were never able to open the attic door; the door which was not originally part of the house when made but added at a later date, it was made out of a type of wood that would expand in the presence of strong heat. It was believed the owner of that time had a pyromaniac son who roomed in the attic. They added the door although it was never closed, in case he accidently lit the room on fire; that way he or the parents could close the door and try to control the fire and everyone could get out and wait for the fire fighters to put out the fire with limited damage possible to the house.

Though fortunately that situation never occurred when they had lived there, but the time it did the wood expanded sealing the door shut. It was the only room unaffected but the fire of 10 years ago; it seemed the parents had also replaced the floorboards with material that would withstand flames so it never had to be rebuilt. The only way to enter the room now was if they cut out the door but none of the occupants since seemed to have done it yet.

Naruto wasn't that bothered because he didn't really care much for the attic, he had enough space for all his things but if curiosity decided to rear its head, he had a card of someone who'd be more than happy to help.

Taking in a deep breath, wanting to smell the fresh newly bought house scent, but instead he started coughing and sneezing as dust particles flew up his nose. At one point he sneezed and coughed at the same time making a rather peculiar sound fly from his mouth.

After a couple of minutes later he was able to clam himself down, wiping the tears that had formed during his half sneezing/coughing fit, Naruto wrinkled his nose looking at the thin layer of dust.

Although the house did previously belong to a couple who sold it too him but from the level of dust and the absolute emptiness of any furniture, it didn't appear as if they were still living there when they decided to sell.

But then again Naruto mused there was that reason, but he never though too much of it.

Shrugging his shoulders; his furniture beds and sofas etc, wouldn't arrive till tomorrow. He opened the box that said cleaning supplies; he figured he would need them so he stocked up before moving.

Taking out a broom, some cloths and other cleaning utensils he looked at his wristwatch and saw it was 2 in the afternoon. Contemplating a bit he figured he'd work on the rooms that he'd immediately be using by tomorrow and finish of the rest tomorrow.

Nodding to himself he decided to work backwards, first he'd start with the kitchen, setting up all the electrical equipment that was in the boxes and making sure both the electricity, gas and water was working, although he was assured they were all in working order the moment he arrived.

Then he'd move the rest of the boxes into the conservatory to unload tomorrow. He would wipe away the dust in the living room and unpack some sheets and make a makeshift bed, after all his bed was coming tomorrow. Though he would also clean his room of dust so he could immediately set up the furniture there, Naruto decided to take the single room on the left wing, even though the master bedroom and the study was on the right wing, the library was on the left and he figured he'd add a desk in the library where he could do his work. He didn't need the master bedroom, didn't particularly like it much mainly because from what he knew about rich folk and summer house's in unknown areas, it usually equalled to the women being brought here not being the wife.

Being the child of a mistress Naruto felt rather edgy about sleeping in that room, sure this was a summer house to a rich man decades ago as well all the furniture would be new and have no connection to that time. As well the man who created this house could have been the most loyal husband so there weren't any infidelities occurring in the master bedroom. But Naruto could not shake the feeling that there was the high possibility that a child like him was created in that room and every time he went in there he was always reminded of the selfishness of men who think they can have everything and it's always the bastard child that suffers.

No he would never sleep in that room, instead he chose the room that would've most likely belonged to the house keeper if the broom closest right next door was anything to go by. Being at the opposite end of the master bedroom it meant the servant would be able to wake up wash and go downstairs without disturbing the Master at all. Though luckily it seemed despite the servant status they were treated quite well, with a well spacious room and there was even a balcony over looking the gardens.

For Naruto the room was perfect he was planning on turning the other room beside the master bedroom into a guest room and the master bedroom into a gym, though he'd doubted he would use it much but he had bought the equipment, it would be a waste to throw it all away.

...

He spent the rest of the day just focusing on those three rooms, the kitchen, living room and his bedroom. Though he did check out the bathroom but it didn't need to be cleaned much just a quick wipe over the tiles with the mop, the bath, sink, toilet and shower were all brand new so there wasn't much to do there.

The gas, water and everything was in working order and the dusting itself only took him a couple of hours. After he quickly showered and then started unpacking as much as he could, though the only thing he could unpack were his towels and shampoo for the bathroom and other toiletries, kitchen utensils and pots and pans and such. He would need to buy more food because at the moment he only had instant ramen which he placed in the cupboard. There was a big enough space between the kitchen and the living room for a small table to be his dinning room.

He decided to place some candles and other small trinkets he had bought out of likeness but never used on top of the mantle over the fire place. There weren't any photos and he doubted there would ever be any.

It was round 7 that he was finally finished; making some ramen Naruto sat down on his makeshift bed he opened one of his favourite books _the Hunger games _by the American author Suzanne Collins.

Half an hour later sleepiness gnawed at his body, it seemed all that dusting took more out of him than he realized placing bookmark to save his place he put the book down. Turning off the lamp beside him, he soon settled down falling into a deep sleep.

...

It was dark when Naruto opened his eyes; blues eyes stared unfocusedly blinking repeatedly as Naruto tried to wake up. It was dark all around him, meaning it wasn't yet daybreak. Naruto couldn't understand what it was that woke him up when a shiver passed through his body. Pushing the sheets down his body he sat up, grabbing his phone he looked at the time only to see it was 1 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes he wiped the crust from them when a strong breeze of cold air hit his back.

Turning around Naruto's eyes widened and his body froze.

White curtain was fluttering from the strong winds coming from the open window...

...

Review what you think should I continue or not. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa uwahhh so many reviews, favourites and alerts you guys... I'm so happy thank you very much honestly when I looked at my email I was really shocked by the amount of emails I had about this story. I really was just expecting like three, so thank you your all your great. =D

**IMPOTANT PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ!**

I wanted to mention to you guys just in case some of you may think the stories going to go one way but it most likely isn't. Even though there is going to be a ghosty it isn't going to be a really scary horror type fic, mainly because I'm a massive wuss I don't like scary stuff, rather I'm more focused on romance and probably angst. You'll understand as you read more of the fic.

As well initially when I planned out this story it was suppose to be Naruto first point of view, however it didn't really go like that but the story will essentially be in Naruto's point of view. Everything you read will be about Naruto, his feelings and what not. Even though there will be other characters you won't have a scene where they talk about him and then back to Naruto, it'll just be Naruto. It because this fic is split into two part one is Naruto's story another is another person's story about the same events, I'm sure your confused but it'll really make sense when I finish and I'll explain it again then, but I though I might just mention it to you just in case you notice the absence of any scene not involving Naruto, or learn very little about a certain character there is a reason for that.

Anyways sorry for this long A/N I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as I enjoy writing it please review xD

Disclaimer: *looks around suspiciously* hehehehe...*takes out a key and quietly unlocks the door, opening it wide* Naru *stops and stares* chan...*Strangle middle age man sitting with some instant ramen* sorry but Masashi Kishimoto told me to tell you Naruto belonged to him and stop breaking into his apartment to and steal him... *runs out of room screaming* NOOOOOOO why can't Naruto be mine! *sob*

...

Chapter two

Naruto grumbled as he poured his third cup of coffee that morning; it was now 8 o clock and the movers were meant to arrive by 9. Dark circles tattooed his eyes and blood shot eyes indicated his sleepiness. He was so goddamn tired, both his mind and body felt drained and all that went through his head was all the work he would be doing today. Leaning over the counter Naruto buried his head into his arms closing his eyes as he tried to get some rest before the rest of his furniture came.

_Flashback to previous night_

"_What the hell!" Naruto gasped completely shocked as he stared at the scene in front of him. All the windows in the living room were wide open letting in the cold night air._

_Another wave of shivers racked Naruto's body pulling him out of his trance like state, snapping his mouth shut he jumped up and slammed the windows shut making sure to lock them. However he could still feel the strong breeze of cold air. Turning around he saw that all the window of the kitchen were also open. Quickly moving to close these as well he walked towards the entrance of the living room and turned the light on. Staring across the room into the conservatory he could see white billowing from the windows from the force of the winds. Walking across when he turned on the light only to find the same situation as in the living room,_

"_What the fuck?" Naruto questioned his mind going through how this could've happened but it wasn't just limited there, the dinning room, large kitchen and all of upstairs. The only things left untouched were the attic and ballroom._

_Having closed all the windows he returned back to his bed slightly shaken by what had happened. Laying down he tried thinking of all reason's that could cause this, his mind briefly wondered to that, but immediately dismissed it. Instead he figured it was probably some kids from the village pulling pranks, it was most likely some courage dare after all the house was unoccupied for a few months, plus it was on a hill far from the town. _

_It was practically the perfect place for a dare, Naruto remembered one summer when he and his guardian had gone out to the countryside, there was a house similar to this, not in size or anything, by far that was an actual mansion, but situation. It was the perfect place to make up ghost stories about as well as doing courage dares. He could still remember some of the ever changing stories that the village boys would talk about. _

"_Did you hear, did you hear, apparently the castle near the forest you know the one that, that weird snake man bought what was it Wickedbury Castle: is haunted. I hear the ghost of the three daughters who were murdered by their father were still there wanting to get their revenge and apparently any man who goes in there are strangled just like their father did to them" a young boy of 14, spiky brown hair sticking up defying gravity and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck faced his other friends making strangling noises, some became scared whilst others just laughed_

"_No that's not right," another boy with large round glasses interjected, snot coming out of his nose. Sniffling "I heard that one day when the husband came home he found his wife in bed with another guy and in a jealous rampage he tried to kill the man, but his wife and the other man ended up killing him. After that his soul continues to watch the house making sure no infidelities are happening and if they do, then the couple are met with a very gruesome death." _

"_Don't be so stupid" the only girl in the group chastises her black eyes rolling at the sheer idiocy of the people she called friends. "If that was true then don't you think the current owner would be dead" she asked_

"_Well I guess freak enjoy the company of other freaks" the first boy grinned, she just wacked him on the head calling him an idiot._

_Naruto had been 18 when he had been there and heard about it, he still remembered because it was soon after that he had found out about the truth, making it the last summer he'd spent or see his guardian._

_Shaking his head before he ended up dragging himself into memories left unremembered Naruto nodded to himself "yep it's probably some stupid kids they must not know someone has moved in" he said out loud before snuggling back into the duvet and trying to get some much needed rest. But he couldn't shake of the strange feeling that something wasn't right although he passed it off as worry that the kids might come back, that feeling never left him making it impossible for him to sleep. _

And now here he was 8 in the morning overdosing on coffee in order to stay awake so he could finish everything by today. Tomorrow he decided he would sleep the entire day away, the only plus to this entire day would be that his bed would arrive Naruto couldn't wait to crawl into his mountain of pillows and comforters and whizz away to lala land. Ahh sleep the beauty of this world, but unfortunately he still had 12 hours until then.

Naruto groaned at the thought when he heard the door bell ring, straightening himself up he looked at his watch, wow it was already 9 had he really just been leaning over a counter for a full hour. It seemed so if the ice cold coffee was anything to go by. Rubbing his eyes whilst yawning he ran a hand through his messy blond hair; Naruto dragged his feet towards the front door. He had decided to wear a beat down blue shirt and some jogging bottoms since he was going to be cleaning so everything would get dirty anyway.

...

It took over three hours to sort out all the furniture thankfully the movers helped put everything into its right place, if he had to do it on his own it would've taken forever and a lot would've been impossible. He had also brought a lot of extra stuff seeing that his house now was bigger than his apartment in Tokyo.

He had bought an extra sofa to place in front of the fire place, it was roughly in the middle between the entryway and the fire place so there was a good distance between the two, Naruto had deep crimson and very fluffy rug to place in the space between the sofa and the fire place to match the sofa. He did wonder briefly if maybe he should add a small table but decided against it, when the idea of during winter he could bring down some duvet and wrap himself up and roast marsh mellows whilst reading a good book like he was camping suddenly popped into his head. Besides he mused near the kitchen there was his second sofa, it had the same format with a crimson fluffy rug but there was a Kotatsu on top as well. Naruto figured if he really wanted a table he could just move the Kotatsu and place it in front of the fireplace. His television set and everything was place on a draw in front of the Kotatsu, with a DVD stand right beside it.

Along the wall behind in order from the entry way was a small cabinet where he'd put the house phone, a large book shelf and a display cabinet, there was another display cabinet against the right wall, Naruto had placed it there and then decided how to place his sofa's so there was a good space between each one. He did wonder if he should maybe put something there, but the moment he thought about it he was hit by the image of him tripping over it when he made his way from one side to the other; this had immediately killed the thought, leaving that area bare. Maybe get another rug or something he mused.

On the other side of the entry way were the windows, Naruto had fitted velvet red curtains (A/N sorry I can't think of any other colour I'm really crappy at this). At the bottom of the windows, connected to it was a shelf with some cupboards beneath it. Naruto decided to leave the shelf bare he didn't want to end up knocking things down just because he had to open or close the windows.

Back to the opposite side of the room, he had put a small table in between the kitchen counter and his sofa making it his dinning room; it also differentiated between living room and kitchen which had previously seemed mushed because of the absence of a wall which would usually separate things.

Naruto had found that he actually liked the whole no doors just really large entry ways, that he found downstairs, it made things seem more open and welcoming, it was as if the house it self was saying that there aren't any secrets that it has nothing to hind.

...

It had taken Naruto 3 hours to place his furniture in the right place but another 5 to 6 hours to actually finish the majority of things such as making his beds, putting clothes in the wardrobes, sorting out what ornaments go in what display case and sorted out his DVDs, ect.

However the worst to organize was his books. There was so bloody many. After filling out the bookshelves in his room with ones he would likely read before sleeping, in the living room ones he would likely read when he just wanted to relax and snack on some food. The conservatory, ones he would likely read when he wants a change of pace and then trying to fit everything else into the library. Unfortunately he found he had more books than he had book shelves, there was no more room in library which resulted him in putting books in any space available that he could find.

He had put some in the display cases in both living room and conservatory as well as on top of any other cabinets that had available space, hell he even put a couple on the mantle on top of the fire place. Though he decided that he would relocate the books when he used the fire place, you know in case the books got damaged.

He had considered turning the music room into a second library but he wasn't sure, the music room was completely bare aside from there being a singular grand piano and a glass cabinet to place music sheets and such. Although Naruto couldn't play any instrument proudly being tone deaf, but the moment he went into that room somehow he felt that it was right and changing anything would almost put the house out of balance, if that made sense. The room had a calming sense to it and Naruto felt wrong to change things, but then again there was also the fact that, that room had more or less been unchanged for generations, though he doubted it was the piano the first owner of this house bought, it had still been part of this house along time. So it was part of its history which might have also influenced Naruto's uneasiness about changing it into a library.

But on the positive side surprisingly the room that he really though he would have no use for actually came in handy: the ball room. Did Naruto ever mention that he was a complete and utter manga fan; hence the reason for the overflowing numbers of books. All his collections of plushies, figurines, cards and even some posters though a lot of his posters were framed and hanging on the wall in various spot. In fact he had a large poster of one of his favourite anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn hanging over his fire place with signatures of voice actors and the author on it of course. What could he say some people spent thousands on art he spent just as much on manga, though difference is that he got more for his money since poster are considerably cheaper that artworks.

...

Again it was around 8 when Naruto found himself snuggling up into his duvet and a book in his arms although at least today he had eaten something more nutritious than just instant ramen he had yesterday. He had instead ramen with a side dish of steamed vegetables, now no could complain about his lack of variety in his food.

Burying his head in his fluffy white pillow he cracked open his book searching for the place he stopped yesterday. After reading a few words he found himself becoming rather drowsy, blinking repeatedly he tried to keep his eyes focused but soon he found himself deeply asleep having barely read 5 words.

Naruto found himself floating surrounded by water, but he wasn't drowning he could breath properly. He knew what would happen, for many nights he was haunted by this same dream, no it wasn't a dream but more of a recount of his memories. He couldn't remember when he first had it but every time he would find himself as an outsider observing everything as if he was watching a movie. Sometimes he wondered if he was, if it wasn't his life but someone else's who just looked like him. He could think and feel in this dream like world, that's why when he watched he could remember things, other things like things about the people, but he was detached from the emotions that the Naruto in each scene experienced.

The water surroundings soon changed into that of a familiar park, he could here the birds and laughter. He was 6 years old holding the hand of his mother who had taken him out for the day. She was really beautiful, long vibrant red hair and deep blue eyes that would make any man drown in them. There wasn't any female that could compare to his mothers radiance, she was the most beautiful being in he whole world. Standing there he could truly appreciate the beauty his mother was, both inside and out.

Abruptly the scene changed, they were now back in their small apartment. Naruto was 11 he had come home early from school; his hair was all wet from the rain. His had thought his mother wouldn't be home yet since she worked until the evening so Naruto thought it would be a nice surprise to make her something and rushed home. Sure he could only make instant ramen but still his mother always smiled at him whenever he did.

Walking through the front door he didn't bother to call out, he dropped his things on the floor and made his way towards the kitchen, the door was slightly ajar but Naruto never thought anything much about it. Only when he was close enough did he hear a small sob and muffled voices. Peering inside he saw his mother tears streaming down her face and another man. He couldn't see his face because he had his back to him, but Naruto could see bright blond hair almost the same colour as his, another thing he noticed was the expensive looking suit, seeing someone wearing something like that was very unusual in thins area. Naruto knew that although he and his mom didn't live in complete poverty they didn't live in one of the best areas around.

He didn't know why but Naruto felt uneasy as if he was intruding on something he wasn't supposed to. However his uneasiness was quickly being pushed down by anger at this man for making his mom cry, collecting his courage Naruto spoke out in what he hoped to be a strong confident voice "Mom" but only came out in a small uncertain one.

Both the man and his mom turned to face him immediately but Naruto's eyes were focused only on the man. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he could see the similarity between them, the man had sun kissed tanned skin and the bluest eyes Naruto had ever seen, however his mind was still to young to connect the dots.

The man glare at him coldly causing him to take a couple of step backs in fear.

"Naruto honey what are you doing here?" Kushina had quickly wiped her tears and went to him trying to block his view of the man; Naruto looked at his mothers eyes they were red and puffy indicating she had been crying for some time now.

"School finished early" Naruto told her "What's going on?" he asked looked back towards the man who had moved forward "Who is he?" he asked in childlike curiosity

"That's not important, why don't you go to you room and I'll start making dinner okay" his mother asked him, there was a strange pleading in her eyes, Naruto not liking it he decided to do what she asked without questioning, nodding his head he walked towards his room but not before casting another glance at the man.

It would be a few more years until he would learn who the man with the cold eyes was.

The scene changed again this time to when he was 15, it was the morning and he was getting ready to leave for school. His mother had like always gave him a massive kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye, and like always Naruto would complain about not being a child but being secretly happy by his mothers kisses. As he walked down the stairs and out into the open he had this strange feeling overcome him like today something good was going to happen and it did, but it was also going to be his worst day.

He had won the junior writer competition and the prize, a full scholarship to go to one of the best high school Kaito Academy which specialized in subjects such as art and other forms of creativity and he would have everything be paid, tuition and everything. Naruto could see himself grinning proudly as he stared at the crowd of people clapping as he was presented his award.

The man who was both his teacher and guide stood to the side, his long white hair flowing down his back and eyes closed as a smile adorned his face truly happy for his pupil. His other teacher Iruka was on the opposite side with all the teachers from his middle school stood there proudly, there were tears streaming down his face as he clapped enthusiastically.

It was because of the both of them he was standing there in front all those people with the prospect of a better future. It was really a lot of luck and coincident that aided him; in his first year of middle school his literature teacher Iruka had hired an author to come spend an hour with the class. Of course with the limited amounts of funds they couldn't pay for a multi-million author instead Iruka was able to get Jiraiya, the author of the famous Icha Icha series popular amongst middle aged men. And yes when Naruto read one of Jiraiya's books he did tell him that as well.

At that time barely any one paid any attention to him rambling on about being an author and it's wonders mainly because he wasn't well known, but Naruto didn't care to him someone who could get his book published was amazing. After the lesson had ended Naruto had went up to him, he had brought one of his short stories in and hoped Jiraiya would read it. Naruto would cringe every time he remembered how overly excited he was. Though when he did ask Jiraiya said no, not wanting to show how upset he was Naruto was about to run out of the class but Iruka stopped him and practically forced the man to read the story all the while telling how great Naruto's stories were.

Naruto had been extremely embarrassed he knew Iruka loved his stories but he had only thought that the teacher was being very kind to him when saying they were good rather than actually meaning he had talent. However when Jiraiya read the story he too agreed with Iruka and at that moment Naruto actually started to believe that maybe he was good.

Things changed after that for the better for Naruto, Jiraiya seemed genuinely impressed with his ability and convinced his to start entering some writing competitions. The prizes were usually cash and although Naruto wanted to enter he couldn't help feeling self conscious. What if they didn't want to read his work because he didn't have a father? What if they would look at him like all the others do? These thoughts would swim in his head until when the deadline for submission closed in and Naruto still hadn't posted of his story, Iruka took it and done it for him.

Naruto had been both angry and happy when he found out, angry because of all his fears and happy because he really did want to submit it, but he never told his mom because he never thought he would ever win. So it was a great surprise when the letter arrived at his door announcing his win. His mother had been pleasantly surprised when he told her, lathering him with kisses and laughing so happily. After that Naruto never feared entering other writing competitions, of course he didn't win all of them but he never let it get him down instead he would work harder trying to find out what made the winner's story more entertaining than his.

But this competition, the moment he heard the prize he had to win if he wanted any chance of becoming a writer. Going to Kaito Academy meant that he could be recognized for his talent and sign up to a company, practically all the students there went to lead great lives. Naruto could practically see his future a nice big but not too big but spacious enough for both him and his mother house, and more than that his mother wouldn't have to work ever again. He would provide for her and she could do what ever she wanted like she deserved.

As soon as school finished Naruto had rushed home wanting to tell his mom, she wouldn't be home until 7 so Naruto was planning on making a large feast. He had invited Iruka and Jiraiya before he left school both assuring him they would come, in fact Iruka had arrived early to help him make food. Apparently different flavoured ramen didn't count as a feast psh what did he know.

Soon enough 7 o clock came around Naruto, Iruka and Jiraiya all sat round the Kotatsu waiting for his mother to arrive.

5 minutes past.

Then ten.

Soon it was half an hour; Naruto began to worry a feeling of dread settling in on his stomach pushing away his previous excitement.

Then the clock struck 8 and Naruto was really worried

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure she's just running late" Iruka tried to clam down the blond however Naruto couldn't be calmed, as every second ticked by the feeling of dread grew and grew inside him. He could feel his heart clenching he knew his mother if she was late it would've been like 10 minutes. Only once had she came home half an hour late and at that time she had called him to make sure he would know. Never would she take more than ten minutes and not call him. The cafe she worked at closed at 6 and she was out of there by 6:30, it only took her 30 minutes to get here unless she missed the bus, then it would be an extra ten but the owner of the cafe was kind, he knew what time the bus came so he always let her out a little early to make sure she caught her bus.

They had tried calling her but no answer, they even called the cafe but the owner told him that she had left at her normal time. When Naruto heard that he was in full blown panic, Jiraiya had left going to search for her whilst Iruka stayed with Naruto. Naruto wanted desperately to go out and search for her but Iruka stopped him he couldn't risk anything happening to him.

Another hour passed and still no information. It was around half 11 when information did come and not the kind Naruto wanted. There was a knock on the door, both he and Iruka jumped up to answer it but it wasn't the person Naruto wanted to see the most, in fact it was the people he wished to see least: the police.

His mom was involved in a car crash.

She didn't survive.

...

Sorry to end like that but at least we got to learn more about Naruto. Poor Naru-chan his memories are tormenting him what's going to happen now?

I did add some more characters from Naruto; care to take a guess at who they are. ;p

Please review and feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand and I was just wondering what exactly is a beta reader and could anyone recommend someone.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa thank you all for taking time to read and review this fic you guys are great =D I'm always willing to hear your thoughts on the story so feel free to make suggestions, improvements or what not even tell me if there is something you don't like because all your thoughts are important. Xxx

Well anyways I'm sure this is the moment many of you are waiting for but since I don't want to spoil it for you I'll let you read and find out.

Enjoy xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor make profit from it, Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto...*turns towards man in dark suit* there I've said now give me Naru-chan...*said man runs away*...Wahhh give me my Naru-chan*chases after him*

Read and review please xx

...

Chapter three

_Previously _

_His mom was involved in a car crash._

_She didn't survive._

_..._

Naruto watched as the mist covered the memory erasing it, replacing it with another one. This time he was 18 standing in the living room, fist clenched, eyes misty as tears threatened to fall out as his world was once again being destroyed. Jiraiya stood opposite him pain laced in his eyes pleading him to understand; he did, he understood far too well.

"Naruto listen" he began "It's not what you think"

"Not what I think" Naruto blew up in anger his nails piercing his skin causing small droplets of blood to run down his fist dripping on to the cream coloured carpet beneath his feet "then tell me Jiraiya tell me that you've not been accepted money from that man. That man who fucked my mother and then abandoned her when she fell pregnant all because he couldn't be bothered to shove something over his goddamn dick" he couldn't help it tears fell down his face, not wanting to hear Jiraiya's excuses anymore Naruto ran out of the house.

Money, it was all because of money.

Naruto had thought Jiraiya took him in because he wanted to, he thought Jiraiya cared about him but he now saw it was that fat sum entering his account every month was what he really cared about.

How long?

How long had Jiraiya been paid by that man, was it before Jiraiya took him in? When his mother was still alive? Was Jiraiya spying for the cursed Namikaze family making sure that Naruto wouldn't announce it to the media that he was his bastard son?

...

Opening his eyes Naruto was once again met by darkness, although this time he woke up for an entirely different reason.

His mind ran through all the memories lingering on the last.

Naruto had only gone back once after that and only to collect his clothes. He didn't speak at all to Jiraiya and left. He had rented out a small apartment with the money from both his first book and from his inheritance. He had to laugh at that when he found out, turned out his mother had a secret account all for him but he could only access it once he was 18, he figured it was probably for college or something so all in all he ended up with quit a sum.

Naruto had cut all ties with Jiraiya that day never once speaking to him; he focused only on his work. He was rather anti-social so he was quite lucky his publishing firm allowed him to use a pen name for his work, as well have a shadow who would be the one to attend all the events that he needed to go to but didn't want to.

Sighing Naruto ran his hand through his blond locks as he slid into a sitting position. His lamp was still turned on having fallen asleep before turning it off, the light causing ominous shadows to flicker against the wall but Naruto was too pre occupied to notice. Turning to his alarm clock he saw it only read 11:23; cussing at the even less amount of sleep he'd gotten compared to the previous night.

Seeing as his mind was no longer tired Naruto knew he would not be able to fall asleep, instead he decided to go and do the one thing that could make him forget everything: writing.

Pushing the duvet of him; the book he had opened but never read a few hours earlier had still been on his lap, slid onto the bed as he moved his duvet. Naruto wasn't that bothered, he figured if writing didn't work then he would just come back and read, there was actually never a time where one or the other wouldn't work as a stress reliever.

Pulling on his slippers Naruto left his room and went into the library. Inside he was met with the lovely scent of books that just made him go all mushy (A/N jeeze there's gotta be some first rate porn if he's like that just smelling them lolx) moving forward he walked over to the small table and plumped himself down on the chair before pulling his laptop forward and opening it.

Once it finished turning on he went through his documents until he found the folder he needed; _Detective Shikamaru series_ clicking it a couple of time he opened the last chapter he had written re reading the end and then opened a plain document titling it chapter 14, before he allowed his fingers to wiz away at the key board.

For a very long time Naruto had been a lover of detective novels, he'd red all the Sherlock Holms books, as well as others Hypothermia by Arnaldur Indridason, Blood from Stone by Frances Fyfield (A/N taking from the guardian top 10 crime novels in case you want to check it out) and many more.

Having read so many Naruto found there was a kind of trend in many of the novels in regards to the protagonist, not in all but a still a lot. If the novel had an up tone beat the detective was usually charming and witty. But it had a low beat it usually the detective was suffering from a lot of psychological issues and dealing with that was part of the development of the story. Naruto found that there were more latter stories than the former.

Naruto didn't want that. He wanted a unique character that set him apart from other crime stories, he didn't want anything to psychologically screwed up to his character, nor did he want him to be an eccentric yet charming man. But no matter what he could never seem to find the right characteristics. Usually for Naruto character personalities and such would develop as his plot would in his head, because depending on the storyline it needed a type of character to fit, after all you couldn't have violent criminal characteristics in the protagonist of a romance plot.

Once he picked out the basic characteristics, snippets of scenes would enter his head forming more of his character, what he is like and how he would react in certain situations. As he starts typing he would develop even further adding more, background if he hasn't already or altering it from first ideas, until by the end he would have a fully formed character and story.

But alas unless he had the basic characteristics he couldn't move forward and Naruto did not have the basic characteristics.

It was pure luck when he found his inspiration. It was four years ago when he was 20, it was also the time he was rather serious about writing a crime novel but ended up in a depressive flunk because he couldn't form his character. He was sitting at his favourite place Ichiraku Ramen stand which was conveniently opposite his apartment.

Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy his favourite bowl of miso ramen because he was so depressed when two new comers arrived. Naruto knew they were new since he was there everyday and he never seen them at all. They looked somewhat the same age as him maybe younger. The first guy was rather plump, he had short spiky light brown hair but he had this aura around him like he would be the type of person you'd really get along with even if you didn't have much to say. The other had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and an expression of boredom on his face.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's the best Ramen shop in town" the owner Teuchi said smiling a large spoon in his hand.

"Let eat here okay" he heard the rounded guy say taking a seat

The other just sighed "what a drag" he muttered but took a seat as well.

It wasn't until Naruto got back to his apartment and was thinking about his main character did the image of the dark brown hair boy pop into his mind. "Perfect!" he cried out, a super intelligent detective but he always complained about how troublesome things were but done the job.

In that moment Naruto found his detective, already scenes were popping up in his head scenes where his character could show other sides to his personality, anger, loyalty, passion. Although these would be rare scenes wanting to keep the down to earth and seemingly plain look, but Naruto knew it would make things more exciting Detective Shikamaru would have many layers to his character without dragging in the whole psychologically scarred notion.

Sure when he wrote the description of him that Naruto might have mirrored his appearance on the guy who inspired his personality. But Naruto figured his looks suited the character type changing him would change the character and Naruto didn't want to having spent so long trying to figure out what he'd be like. His appearance suited his attitude, but at least he made some changes to his sidekick. He decided to name him Chouji; he'd be Shikamaru's best friend as well help with solving crimes. Naruto chose to mirror him from the other guy that was in the ramen stand, from what he saw he could tell they had a really good relationship and it was exactly what he wanted between his detective and his sidekick. Essentially Chouji looks completely like the other guy but there was one addition he had swirly tattoos on his cheek.

And there you had it Detective Shikamaru and his trusty sidekick Chouji but it did take him three years to publish his first book. Why you ask? The answers quite simple prior to that all the books Naruto wrote were all action based guy flicks despite his love for crime. When he went to his editor with the idea she loved it but every time he wrote a draft it wasn't good enough, Shikamaru didn't appeal to the audience, he needed to have some sparkle whilst maintaining his character. The plotline wasn't strong, there needed to be more scenes for Chouji, and much more. But no matter what he would never regret that it took him so long, Naruto knew his drafts weren't all that great after rereading many he didn't feel as if he had chaptered Shikamaru character. He loved his editor she really understood his writing which was why she kept pushing him to redo everything. There was also the bad luck of her insisting that he had to throw some romance in there somewhere. That almost killed him since he was crappy at love love stuff but her Spartan training of romance soon taught him all he needed to know and he was actually kind of good, sometimes sappy but ehh it worked.

Finally three years later he released his first novel, he was worried because he knew that the audience wouldn't be able to truly grasp Shikamaru's character in just one novel or that he couldn't write everything about Shikamaru in one book. But every author knew if you want to do a series, unless the first book sold well you wouldn't be making a sequel. But luckily it did sell, guys liked it for the mystery and girls for the unpredictability of Shikamaru's character, that and he seemed rather normal which made it easier to understand him.

Which was why Naruto at 24, was writing the third instalment of the series. This one was going to be slightly more heated because he wanted to focus somewhat on the relationship between Shikamaru and his newly appointed receptionist Ino. So he made sure to stock up on many love love books and books on how to woo a girl.

...

When Naruto woke up again he found that rather than being in his large comfy and not to mention warm bed, instead he was sitting on something hard with his head in his arms and cold, very very cold.

Sitting up, Naruto yawned stretching his arms and back; his laptop was still in front of him open on the chapter he was working on having fallen asleep halfway through. Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to break away from the last remnants of sleep but it was proving harder than usual his mind still trapped in a sleep induced haze.

A strong gust of cold air forced him to rub his arms violently to keep warm, thinking maybe he should've brought a duvet or something when he came to library last night to stay warm. Although it was rather unusual for him to be that cold, the heating of this place was rather well designed. It had been designed in a way where all Naruto had to do was punch in the number of what temperature he wanted and the heater would make the sure no room in the house fell below that. He did have the choice of altering the temperature per room as well as turning off the heater in specific rooms, which was why in the whole house only the small kitchen, living room, his bedroom; bathroom, library, hallway, as well as the conservatory and the music room had the heaters turned on in there. The hallway way, conservatory and music room were put on low heat because Naruto figured that he would sometimes go into those rooms, that way when he did he wouldn't have to freeze waiting for the room to heat up when he upped the temperature on the dial in those rooms. The rest that he would mainly be in, he had made sure to set at a medium temperature so that he could just sit there in a shirt and boxers and not feel cold at all. The rest he knew he would never go in so why waste money keeping them warm.

However Naruto's mind was far too hazy to realize that one of the rooms he was not meant to feel that cold in, he was in fact freezing.

Saving his document he got up zombie like making his way downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked farther and farther his mind was somewhat clearing up as the coldness stared to sink causing goose bumps all over his body. Naruto let out an involuntary gasp as he shivered stopping at the top of the stairs. By that time his mind was completely awake, he couldn't understand why he was so cold he was positive he set the heater so why the heck was it so damn freezing.

Trudging down the stairs he found himself shivering more and more, maybe he should've gotten changed instead of being in his night wear which pretty much consisted of boxes and a shirt as well some socks.

Reaching the hallway, something caught his eyes causing him to turn towards the conservatory. Naruto stopped and stared...

"No freaken way" he hissed stomping into the conservatory he practically ran toward the windows slamming them shut. "Dammit" he cursed; okay this courage dare was really starting to grate on his nerves. Sure he could forgive yesterday because lets face it; it wasn't like the place looked like any one lived there. But things were different now; there was furniture, posters on the walls, no dust or cobwebs how the heck could bratty kids not realize someone was now living there.

Again the dinning room and large kitchen were in the same state, he checked the ball room through the door that connected to the dinning room and found it was still okay. Instead of going straight to the living room Naruto decided to return upstairs, he closed all the windows on right wind before making his way to his room and the rest of the left wing. He spent 10 minutes in his room because the breeze had knocked some of his things around so he had to put everything back in place again as well as grab a large jumper to keep him warm. When he got to the library he cursed out loud as he made his way around a few book shelves which hid the window from his desk, no wonder he woke up so cold and stiff he was practically bathing in the cold air as he slept.

Once finishing upstairs Naruto made his way straight for the living room closing all those windows, his mind was in complete disarray and extremely pissed that as he moved towards the kitchen to close the windows there he didn't even notice the lone figure sitting causally at the table.

Naruto continue to curse and grumble under his breath muttering things like "I'm going to kill those damned brat" and "Ohh when I get my hands on them" and other threats involving maiming torturing, well you get the picture. Only when he tuned back around did he see.

Blinking in surprise Naruto's mouth opened confusion and shock wiping away all previous thoughts of killing as he took in the man who was currently sitting at his dinning table completely relaxed as if he wasn't breaking and entering.

The man was extremely pale with short raven hair which was styled in a rather peculiar way that reminded Naruto of a duck's butt. He was just sitting there in a pair of loose fitted black jeans and a black shirt, whilst in his hand was a cup of dark liquid. Doing a double take Naruto realized it was his coffee; his coffee that he needed to wake up every morning and this man was just drinking it as if he was the one who brought it. Naruto stared at him indignantly unable to form words, his mouth still hanging open.

"Close you mouth unless you want to end up swallowing flies" low, deep and smooth voice with a hint of amusement broke Naruto out of his reverie

Naruto immediately snapped his mouth shut flushing in embarrassment

"Dobe" the man muttered taking a sip of his coffee onyx eyes looking at Naruto and from what he could see almost laughing at him.

"What the hell" he snapped angry at the insult "who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in my house" he shouted pointing an angry finger at the man.

The man just gazed him cooly onyx eyes looking deep into blue

"Hn" was his only reply continuing to sip his drink nonchalantly without a care in the world.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean" Naruto shouted getting pissed of by the uncaring attitude "get the hell out of my house before I call the police"

The raven just raised an eyebrow; taking another gulp of his drink "this isn't you house" he told the other calmly

Naruto just stood there stupefied; was that guy serious he bought the house fair and square, who the hell was this guy?

"What the heck are you talking about I brought this house?" he asked clearly confused his arm that was previously pointing at the man resting limply at his side.

"Hn. I've been living here longer than you"

Now Naruto was very confused, sure the previous owners were a married couple but he was quit sure they didn't have any kids and even if they did there was no way this man could be their child he was way too old, hell he looked to be the same age Naruto was.

Suddenly a memory floated in Naruto's mind, one he never really paid attention to.

"_Well you see the house does have a bit of history" a women around 25 with short bubblegum pink hair started off, she kept flicking over to the house and back to him rather nervously not wanting to tell, wanting to sell the house but knowing she had to at the least to avoid a law suit._

"_You see there was a fire here ten years ago and the owner of the house at that time had died. Well as the story goes, it appears as if his soul is still living inside that house unable to move on"_

Naruto had brushed it off as some superstitious nonsense but thinking back on it now the girl seemed rather nervous and upset, could it be because she knew it was true that she had actually seen the ghost.

Naruto started his eyes as wide as saucers "no way" he gasped the man just watched him raising an eyebrow in question "y-you're th-the ghost" he stuttered taking a couple of steps backward, fear creeping up his spine.

"Tch idiot" now that had an effect of Naruto

"Excuse me!" he screeched, the raven man winced at the high pitch "who the hell are you calling an idiot" anger had over ridden any previous fear, ghost or not Naruto was not going to stand being insulted by someone who was trespassing in his home, even if they used to live here it was his house now.

"Who do you think, there isn't anyone else here is there" the man replied sarcastically.

"What the hell. Who the fuck do you think you are just because you're some ghost doesn't give you the right to insult me." The man just stared at him taking another sip o his coffee when Naruto realized something, something he should've from the get go. "How the hell are you drinking that?" pointing to the coffee cup.

The ghost just smirked, his eyes saying "I know something you don't"

"Dobe" he muttered taking another long sip of his drink making sure Naruto could see that he was actually drinking it.

Wait, what! Naruto's mind was trapped in confusion trying to make sense of everything

Okay rewind, there was a ghost, at least what he was quite positive a ghost, sitting at his table drinking a cup of his coffee that he brought. Actually holding the cup and drinking, it wasn't passing through his hands or anything like you would see happing to ghosts in the movies. In fact there was nothing transparent about him, he seemed completely solid.

Staring at him, insulting him, and all the while with an annoying smirk on his face.

WHAT THE FUCK!

...

I mean no offence about the characters of crime novels, I don't really read those kinds of books so I hope what I've said about the characters don't offend any of you who do read them, it just fitted with my story.

Any who, dun dun dun Sasuke's finally here and WHAT he's the ghost how could this happen!

Nyahaha I guess you'll just got to wait ;p

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is the re edited version of the fourth chapter thanks to the lovely Gothic Anime Lover. I hope you enjoy x

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto *sound of door creaking open* Naruto what did I tell you get back into that closet... as I was saying it's the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Xx

Review

...

Chapter four

Naruto paced around his room annoyed, angry, agitated the first and foremost emotions flowing through him in a raging torrent of feeling. It had been over two hours since he met Sasuke, yes his name was apparently Sasuke; he had decided to tell Naruto after he kept calling him teme. However when Naruto told him to stop calling him dobe and use his name Sasuke just smirked saying dobe suited him better.

Ohhhhh that teme Naruto could feel himself growing even angrier at the memory of that stupid ghost.

At first Naruto didn't believe he was really a ghost, I mean come on who heard of a solid ghost? It was ridiculous and he scolded himself for letting his imagination run wild. It wasn't as if Sasuke came out and said he was a ghost, oh no, the bastard just kept that irritating smirk on his face whilst staring at him. So Naruto did what any normal person would do seeing a strange person in their house he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, thankfully he wasn't holding the coffee cup it was sitting safe on the table, and Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the door. Strangely Sasuke didn't struggle though Naruto did see a hint of surprise when he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, but he figured it was because Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to actually to kick him out literally. As soon as they got to the door, Naruto mouthing off about the bad habits of braking and entering and if he wanted to come into his house he had to knock and wait to be invited in. He opened the door motioning for Sasuke to leave and surprisingly Sasuke did that, he walked out of the door and disappeared.

Oh no don't misunderstand, not disappeared as in becoming a small blob the further he moved into the horizon disappearing.

No.

He vanished completely the moment he stepped out of the thresh hold which caused Naruto to swear stumbling back before falling on his butt his eyes even wider than saucers if that was possible.

This time Naruto really became afraid.

Sasuke reappeared again by the door smirking as he leant against it, if Naruto had been paying more attention he would've noticed Sasuke's smirk wasn't reaching his eyes instead they were watching him intently, analysing him. But Naruto wasn't paying attention instead releasing a very high pitched squeak he cried "Ghost!" before scrambling onto his feet running upstairs to him room. Adrenaline coursing through his body and his heart beating frantically Naruto had made sure to lock his room before running to his bed to safely hide under his covers, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. There was already a dead man in his house; he didn't want to join him.

It took an hour for him to calm down and another to realize how much of a wimp he'd been when facing Sasuke, which resulted in him pacing around his room him both shame and anger. How humiliating for him to be seen like that, now if there was one thing Naruto prized himself for was his courage, for crying out loud he was a writer he wrote about scary crap. Naruto paused in his pacing, okay maybe that was a lie but still he read a whole bunch of supernatural novels, it was another of his favourite genre. Sure he felt sometimes plot lines and even some of the supernatural creatures, the way they were characterized was either over done or far too romanticized and mushy. In those instances it was obvious that the author's intended targets were teenage girls looking for some idealized love and complain how there aren't any descent guys in the world, wishing the guys in those books were real and blatantly ignoring the fact that most of the creatures eat humans.

A loud grumbling cut through Naruto's thoughts, looking down he patted his stomach realizing he had been so busy with the whole "Hi I'm your residentiary solid ghost Sasuke" situation that he had forgotten to eat breakfast and Naruto was a sincere man whole believed in three meal per day routine.

Walking towards the door Naruto stopped remembering Sasuke, what if he was still there he wondered fear creeping up his spine.

"No! Uzumaki Naruto is not scared of anything!" Naruto scolded himself for giving in to his fear, he would not let Sasuke scare him, he could've been the devil in disguise for all Naruto cared. He bought this house, it was his house now and Sasuke was just going to have to deal with it and move on to wherever the heck it was he was suppose to go.

Nodding at his decision Naruto straightened his back; opening the door he made his way downstairs head held high without a trace of fear. Okay maybe a small hint of fear, in fact it wasn't even a hint it was like a speck, a tiny winy teensy speck which was not growing nor was it causing a few shivers to race up his spine or goose bumps to pimple over his arms as Naruto made his way to the living room.

As he entered his living room Naruto's head was immediately drawn to kitchen almost half expecting Sasuke to appear out of thin air, however, he wasn't there. In fact Naruto hadn't seen him at all since he ran up to his room, aside from the coffee cup still sitting on the table Naruto would've thought he'd imagined the whole situation, it wasn't like it would've been the first time. What could he say he had an over-active imagination.

Thinking Sasuke had left of his own accord Naruto let out a relieved sigh, of course it wasn't because Sasuke scared him or anything he just preferred to be alone and ghost or not he was still a person. Yes that was it. With a new found confidence Naruto made his way to the kitchen pulling out some instant ramen from the cupboard he started on his breakfast whilst going through what he was planning to do today. Eat breakfast, have a shower, maybe do some writing, nap, lunch, read, nap, dinner and then night which equal sleepy time.

Yawning Naruto sat at the table beginning to feel the effects of crappy hours of sleep he'd been having the last couple of nights.

He was halfway through his bowl when a new voice piped up.

"You know eating just that all the time is unhealthy." Naruto started chocking on the noodles, coughing violently he grabbed his glass of milk drinking all of it. Tears formed in his eyes as he thumped his chest taking deep breaths and calming down.

Whipping his head around he saw Sasuke lying on the sofa in front of the fire place facing him however there was a book in front of Sasuke's face so Naruto couldn't see him.

Jumping from his seat, Naruto demanded, "How long have you been here!" His face still flushed from choking.

"Since you ran upstairs with your tail tucked between you legs like a scared puppy." Sasuke replied. Although Naruto couldn't see it because of the book hiding his face but he could practically hear Sasuke's smirk in his voice.

Naruto bristled, was he implying that he, Uzumaki Naruto was a scaredy cat?

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm down; he would not respond to that obvious insult, no he had more control than that

"Teme what are you trying to call me a chicken, get the fuck out of my house!" He shouted, Naruto internally flushed, _'Okay wow mouth you've really got to start listening to the brain'_, but the damage was done nothing to do now.

"This isn't your house." Came the amused reply, annoying Naruto to no end as he stomped towards Sasuke grabbing the book out of his hands he placed it the floor, just because he was pissed doesn't mean he'd hurt any of his books.

"Okay listen here," Naruto started staring at Sasuke in the eyes "if you haven't noticed already but you're dead as in no longer among the living which means you don't own anything. I brought this house it's mine now. I get it you used to live here but now you have to move on and go to what I'm sure is a happier place in bastard heaven okay?"

They both stared at each other for a few minutes before Sasuke sat picked up the book from the floor besides Naruto's feet and resumed him position completely ignoring him.

Naruto could practically feel the anger coursing through his veins, who the fuck did this bastard think he is, ignoring him like that.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted his shoulders tense, hands clenched as he was ready to burst into a long triad of insults.

"I cannot." Naruto paused blinking in confusion his anger partially subsiding at Sasuke's random comment.

"Huh?"

"Tch, dobe." Naruto could practically feel Sasuke's eye roll.

"Hey your the one saying things randomly!" Naruto shouted defensively feeling like an idiot even for not understanding.

Sasuke put the book down looking straight at him making Naruto feel rather uncomfortable "I can't leave." Realization dawned on Naruto about what he was talking about. A small blush formed on his cheeks for forgetting but soon he focused on the meaning of Sasuke's words.

"Why not?" He demanded surely it would be easy for the dead to just go wasn't there suppose to be something like a soul reaper that was suppose to collect his soul.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Sasuke got up causing Naruto to take a few steps back not wanting to be close to him, walking towards the door way he glanced back once staring at a stupefied blond "I'm staying, deal with it dobe."

...

A few days had passed since that meeting Naruto had spent most of the time avoiding Sasuke, which wasn't very hard since he was either sprawled on the living room couch reading or in the guest room which he claimed as his. If Naruto had really looked into it he would've wondered why Sasuke didn't claim the master bedroom and make Naruto move all his gym equipment out since that would've technically been his room, but he wasn't so curious as to really find out and never questioned it.

During that time Naruto put in a lot of effort thinking about why Sasuke couldn't leave. From some of the books he read he learned that the only reason ghosts remain in the realm of the living was because they unfinished business, could it be there was something Sasuke need to do before he could be at peace and move on? Well he had committed suicide there was probably a reason why but somehow Naruto didn't feel right asking.

Sighing Naruto collapsed back into his bed; he couldn't help the curiosity now that he thought about it, why did Sasuke kill himself? Well he was somewhat emo, out of all of Naruto's books Naruto found he had chosen the more angst-ridden ones, never the ones with happy endings. So maybe he was depressed, but what could be so bad that he would take his own life?

Naruto found himself thinking back to his own life, sure it wasn't the greatest, and maybe there was more sadness then happiness but still. Would he take his own life?

He could feel it, those tiny tendrils in his mind trying to drag him back into all that he wanted to forget. No; shaking his head he sat up running a hand through his blond locks dispersing all the negative feelings that wanted to grab hold of him.

No this was about Sasuke not him, he needed to think about Sasuke and what to do, Naruto had began to pity the man after reading about lingering spirits. They were always held back because of something sad and it made him upset that even in death people couldn't be free from the pain experienced in life.

Sitting crossed leg on his bed he pulled one of his pillows into his chest, hugging it as he mused on how to help Sasuke. Yes help surprisingly, it wasn't as if Sasuke was trying to stay here he just didn't know how to move on to heaven, so Naruto, being the nice guy he was, decided to try and figure it out for him. Of course it wasn't because of the fact that regardless of Sasuke's depressing past he was still a ghost and scared Naruto a little. Oh no Naruto was just being nice and Sasuke was a massive bastard was another motivating factor.

And then it hit him "of course." He grinned, blues eyes sparkling in happiness

...

Carrying a large box Naruto had gone into the dinning room, he was positive Sasuke wouldn't go there since it was a place Naruto never entered plus he never put the heating on which was why he was currently freezing in his white kimono, he had forgo the many layers simply having one tied together with a obi now wishing he bothered to put on the other layers but it took too long.

Putting the box down he went to the dinning room table and pushed it to the back wall giving him space to prepare. He took a piece of chalk from the box and started making his circle, lucky for him it was a simple one with just a pentagram in the middle, he had looked at many others but found he would not be able to draw those even if his life depended on it. Plus he liked the ritual that went with this one.

Finished with circle he took out the rest of the things he would need to complete his ritual. An old bowl filled with earth was placed at the left bottom point of his pentacle, incense that he quickly lit on the right to be air; a candle was place on the right on the point above the incense, a bowl of water on the left. At the top point Naruto had breathed in a small jar before sealing it shut tightly to represent spirit, he figured breath was a good a symbol for spirit as anything.

After much consideration on the Sasuke situation as it was now referred to Naruto had come to the wonderful conclusion that the only way to help Sasuke was through an exorcism. Although he wasn't a priest, heck he didn't come close to being anything holy but he figured that if anything an exorcism would work. It worked in supernatural novels and they weren't priests, which reminded him someone should really tell Hollywood that ghost could have a physical form, hell they could even eat and drink which Sasuke made many points of doing. And salt does not work, yes Naruto did try; he had poured half a cup on salt onto the meal he gave Sasuke on the second day they were together; and side from insulting his cooking skills and telling him how salty the food was he did not disappear or wince in pain. No that's a lie he did wince in pain but that was more from the awful taste than the salt causing him pain.

Back to his ritual, whilst looking up online he had found a whole tome of rituals on exorcism. Some were rather mellow like just throwing salt onto the ghost whilst others involved sacrificing an animal and using it's blood. Naruto had wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw those ones.

Fortunately he found one that sounded like a real exorcism and didn't involve killing anything. It wasn't an actual exorcism but a ritual to aid the passing of spirits that couldn't move on. It had been used in ancient times by the Celtic; they would pray to the Goddess of Death Morrigan and ask her help the passing of the soul.

The ritual consisted of a large circle with a pentagram in the middle, at each point there had to be something to represent the 5 spirits: Earth, Wind, Fir, Water, and Spirit which would be invoked during the ritual. By connecting with the magic of the land the Priestess, who would cast the circle, but in this case Naruto, would recite a poem or give a small speech about what he is doing and asking for the aid of the Goddess Morrigan, who would take the soul along with her whilst Naruto would thank her and close the ritual.

It was rather beautiful when Naruto had first read it, he did wonder if it would work since Sasuke had committed suicide and all; he knew that in a lot of religions they couldn't say a prayer or anything because of that , but the information didn't anything about it so Naruto decided not to dwell on it much.

He had taken a bath earlier, he needed to be pure for the ritual, so now after setting everything up he wondered how the heck was he suppose to get Sasuke to agree.

"What are you doing?" Speak of the devil and he comes

Whirling around Naruto saw Sasuke leaning casually against the doorway an eyebrow raised in questions.

"Sasuke!" He cried happily, Sasuke just stared at him Naruto had never been happy to see him and now he appeared almost half ecstatic. "Sasuke get in the circle now." Naruto watched as Sasuke look towards the circle he was pointing at and then back at him, the fumes from the incense were covering the room, making Naruto's head feel a bit strange, he wasn't good with powerful smells, but he just ignored it instead focusing on the pale man in front to of him.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm writing a scene about a ritual and I need to role play it in order to see what it's suppose to be like." Naruto lied mentally patting himself on the back for thinking of something quickly.

"Tch." but Sasuke did as Naruto told him to and stood in the middle of the circle, Naruto almost did a happy dance then and there but he stopped himself knowing he needed to finish the ritual before he could do that.

Standing in front of Sasuke Naruto took a deep breath, raising his hands above him he began his long thought out speech to send Sasuke off to the netherworld.

"Oh Goddess Morrigan please take this wondering soul into your bosom and guide him to the next world." He chanted whist he repeated the words Naruto started circling around him his arms flapping his arms up and down, up and down, up and down, round and round. All the while shouting louder and louder he could faintly hear Sasuke calling his name but he was adamant, this ritual would work and he wasn't going to break his chants.

Naruto didn't know how many times he went around the circle all he knew he was beginning to feel really sick, surely he had prayed enough and the Goddess would've taken him already. The incense was really starting to irritate his eyes he wasn't sure if he could last anymore. Screaming his chant one last time Naruto promptly fainted landing on the ground with a loud "thud", all the while with a satisfied smile on his mouth, he finally got rid of Sasuke.

...

When Naruto opened his eyes he met the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. Blinking Naruto snuggled into the comfort of his bed pulling his duvet higher feeling at peace with himself.

No more teme ghosts to haunt him ahh life was really perfect, he smiled feeling completely at peace with the world and himself.

"Why are you smiling?"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screeched falling out of the bed he dragged down half of his duvet and fell on is butt rather painfully "Fuck!" He cursed; scrambling back up onto the bed only to see a smirking Sasuke leaning against the wall comfortably.

"Dobe."

"You!" Naruto screamed, his hair was dishevelled and his kimono was sliding down his left shoulder revealing more skin than was necessary to see, but Naruto paid no mind to it, instead he had his finger pointed at Sasuke staring at him accusingly.

"What?" Sasuke asked since Naruto didn't seem he would continue anytime soon.

Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto cried, "Why the hell are you still here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I banished you that's why; I performed an exorcism."

"If you believe going around in circles waving you arm up and down like a mad man was really an exorcism then you really are a dobe."

"Teme I worked for days on that, and for you information that was an actual ritual performed by the Celtic in the olden days." Naruto crossed his arms huffing.

Sasuke just smirked at him "Right so was fainting because of the incense fumes is also part of the ritual." You could see the laughter in his eyes making Naruto flush in embarrassment and anger but before he could respond Sasuke cut him off. "I wouldn't bother anymore they won't work on me anyway dobe."

"TEME!" Naruto threw a pillow at the wall but it missed his intended target as Sasuke walked out of the room laughing quietly but Naruto could still hear him.

Sucking in his lips and puffing out his cheeks Naruto grabbed another pillow hugging it tightly as he pouted all the while cursing the stupid laughing ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

Wahhhh I'm so sorry that this is so late I've been really busy *bows in apology* I hope you'll forgive me. Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long to post but I have exams coming up soon so I'm not too sure when I'll have time to write.

I want to thank everyone that read, reviewed and favourited me you guys are really brilliant.

The stories unbeta'd so I apologize for my grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto never will

Review xx

Chapter five

Naruto peered around the hallway his hand trembling slightly as he made his way down the long corridor. He opened the door to his right leading to the music room. Once inside he saw the same scene that had been occurring throughout his house over the last week or so.

Taking a deep breath "dammit you god damn ghost quit leaving the windows open I'm fricken freezing in here you TEME."

Marching his way to the guest room aka Sasuke-teme's bedroom, he threw the door open wide without bothering to knock "what the fuck is wrong with you why'd the hell you gotta leave the windows open? I'd like to wake up for once feeling my toes" he billowed angry and numb he could practically see his breath forming in the air, that was how cold the house was.

Sky blue eyes blinked as they took in the scene in front of him. Letting out a loud "eeep" which was of course 100% manly sounding, Naruto whipped around covering his eyes his face crimson from embarrassment. "Ahhhh put some clothes on you pervert"

Naruto had just walked in on Sasuke getting changed, except he hadn't had time to put on any clothes, get the picture.

"I'm a pervert says the man who just barged in without knocking" followed by the sounds of clothes rustling.

Naruto could feel his face burning in embarrassment he was too mortified to even reply.

"You can turn around now" taking a few deep breathes to calm down his heartbeat Naruto slowly looked back towards Sasuke, he knew he was still blushing if Sasuke's amused smirk was anything to go by but damn if he'd let that bastard intimidate him.

Come on Naruto it was just a naked guy, he's a guy too it wasn't as if they had anything different, Naruto pep talked himself; but damn Sasuke was really pale and surprisingly well toned. He couldn't help run his eyes over Sasuke's clothed body which hid all his muscles making him look more slender than he actually was. His eyes trailed further down-

"Like what you see" Naruto immediately snapped his head up meeting Sasuke's onyx eyes, flushing crimson again

"What the heck are you talking about" he shouted getting defensive, he could swear there was an evil glint in Sasuke's eyes

"You've been staring at me for a full 5 minutes"

If Naruto didn't look like a tomato before he did right now. _5 minutes was he really staring at him for 5 minutes_ his head screamed?

Having been caught Naruto did the only thing to do in this situation "shut up" and stormed back to his room leaving the grinning ghost behind.

Inside the safety of his own room Naruto tried to calm his beating heart, from being caught staring at Sasuke or the fact he was actually checking out his unwanted house guest, he had no idea. All he knew was that in the space of over a week, Sasuke had made him blush, be afraid, feel like an idiot, not mention piss him off and a whole bunch of other emotions something that was very new to Naruto.

Naruto was not usually overly emotional he preferred to keep things to himself and just get on with everything, but Sasuke threw everything out of order. What ever happened to living out the rest of his life in peace and solitude, oh right that disappeared when he got a ghosty for a roommate, he wailed inside his head. He could practically cry form the unfairness from it.

But what shocked him more than anything was that he was checking Sasuke out. Now Naruto was not gay, at least he didn't think so. Sure he'd never had a girlfriend or was even attracted to a girl but then again he wasn't attracted to any guys.

He spent all his life just focusing on his work and trying to get somewhere for his mother and when she died he had just trapped himself in his work and trying to become a writer. By the time he'd managed to become an author the situation with Jiraiya occurred and he was just trying to make a life for himself independently, there wasn't any time for dating or what not so he never really bothered or thought about. The one time he did go on a date, forced by his editor since he needed some experience for his Detective Shikamaru series. But he secretly figured she just wanted him to get laid if the person who looked remarkably like her in some lame costume on the next table was anything to go by. But that went horribly wrong, the girl was overly shy always stuttering and Naruto had no idea what to do, did he tell you he wasn't a people person.

After that Naruto figured he wouldn't date for some time beside he just wanted to work on his manuscripts especially since he was so close to completing the first volume of Detective Shikamaru.

And when his editor tried to force him to date again, again saying it was for the book Naruto had replied "If a female author can write stories about homosexual men and even write intercourse without being able to do any of it, why the heck can't I write a date scene without needing to go on a date." That wonderfully shut her up and he didn't have to date instead rely on books and her.

Anyways back to the situation Naruto was rather positive he didn't like guys, sure he didn't like any girls but that was because he hadn't met the right one. Sasuke was just handsome that's all, and since he was writing romance he had just come to appreciate the beauty of the male body as well as female, even if Sasuke was technique dead it didn't mean Naruto couldn't appreciate his looks, made him feel a bit weird about it but as long as Sasuke didn't disappear like when Naruto tried to get him out of the house or do anything ghosty like Naruto pretty much forgot he was dead.

Yes that was it, the only reason he was staring was because he could appreciate Sasuke's beauty not because of attraction; please even if he was gay like hell he'd fall for the teme.

Nodding to himself Naruto suddenly remembered why he had gone into Sasuke's room earlier his anger once again resurfacing "teme making me forget why I was pissed at him" pulling the door open he called put Sasuke's name so he could go scream at him for making Naruto wake up every morning feeling like he slept in a refrigerator.

...

An hour an a half later of screaming at Sasuke for leaving the windows open and almost causing him hypothermia found Naruto lounging on the sofa watching reruns of crappy T.V. His manuscript had been picked up earlier so he didn't need to worry about starting on the next few chapters until a little later. Sasuke had left after his shouting match, Naruto neither bothering to ask or caring where he'd gone he was actually rather glad the ghosty disappeared. However now he found himself rather bored with nothing to do.

Flicking through the channels but seeing nothing good on he decided to watch on of his favourite DVDs, it had been some time since he could just sit and watch some animes. Going to his DVD stand he looked at some of the DVDs on view. Running his eyes over them Naruto hummed musing on what to watch, he wanted something light but with some action so Fruits Baskets was taken off the list. Death note, no Naruto shook his head Shinigami that just reminded him too much of his situation, Bleach was definitely a no go for obvious reasons. Hellsing, too much vampire and blood he wanted something light maybe something funny.

"Hum hum" Naruto muttered tapping his chin questioningly, so many DVDs and yet so hard to choose. Finally his eyes landed on Howls moving Castle, it wasn't so much of a comedy; shrugging Naruto pulled it put from his DVD rack, it'll do he figured pushing it into the player.

It was halfway into the movie Naruto was far to engrossed in the film to notice the slight shift in weight on the sofa.

"What are we watching?" Naruto practically jumped ten feet into the air; hand on his heart trying o calm down the frantic rhythm

"Teme what the hell" he shouted

Sasuke just stare back at him an expression of "What" marring his face.

"I told you not to sneak up on me" Naruto made out more calmly as his heart rate began to return to normal.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you it's not my fault you weren't paying any attention" Sasuke replied turning back to the T.V.

Naruto just "huffed" going back to the movie.

"What are we watching?"

"Howls moving Castle"

"Hn"

"You know you should really learn people language" Naruto commented sarcastically eyes still glued to the screen, Howl had just flown up into the sky in his deranged grey raven thing form whilst Sophie called out to him. No matter how many times he watched the movie he could never figure out exactly what Howl was suppose to be when he became all feathers. That and why Sophie seemed to have periods of changing back to when she was young, was it suppose to be metaphorical about how she felt or did she actually have periods of changing back into a young girl because that was rather confusing since she was cursed to be an old women. As well did that mean Howl knew she was cursed, okay so maybe Howl did figure it out if the scene when she was sleeping was anything to go by but did she know he knew. Wait, how did she change back into a young woman when she was asleep does that mean the curse was ineffective during her unconscious state?

Naruto started to rub his temples all the questions confusing him and making what was suppose to be an enjoyable movie not so enjoyable. Well at least he remembered why it had been months since he last watched Howl's moving Castle. Though it was times like this he just wished he wasn't a writer and could just enjoy watching the movie instead of nit picking at bits that just made no darn sense.

"Stop thinking so hard you might just end up destroying all the remaining brain cells you have left. Dobe"

Naruto paused in his thoughts body tensing _scratch that if anyone can turn a movie sour it'll defiantly be the teme._

Taking deep calming breathes, he did not want to argue to day was going to be a relaxing day calm and peaceful, confusing movies and teme's would not ruin it for him.

Deciding the best course of action Naruto straightened up his eyes still on the movie blatantly ignoring Sasuke's comment. Oh goody he mused it was the part where the fat lady was stealing Howl's heart, just because he didn't have any romantic experiences didn't mean he wasn't into mushy happily ever afters. He actually preferred a happy ending to a sad ending; after all why read a book that end depressingly when life does that for you.

He heard an annoyed "hn" and internally grinned at pissing Sasuke off.

15 minutes later Naruto stretched out his arms yawning as the credits rolled by on screen bringing back some life into his body. Rubbing his eyes he could feel the pang of hunger in his stomach, patting it gently it was time for his ramen break.

Getting up he made his way to the kitchen his mind musing over what he could do with the rest of the day, maybe he'll just sleep yeah sleep sounded rather enticing and truthfully he couldn't be bothered to do anything else all day and the mere idea of climbing in that big soft bed curled in the middle was just too tempting.

Ignoring the footsteps of the other person following him Naruto prepared a cup of miso ramen.

Sasuke scrunched his nose in slight disgust as Naruto plopped down on the inning room table, he had poured himself a cup of coffee and now both were facing each other sitting in silence.

It was usually like this when they sat together; Naruto would eat his ramen whilst Sasuke would watch him his nose wrinkled whilst drinking his coffee.

At first it had seriously bugged the crap out of Naruto the teme thinking he had the right to look down on Naruto's precious ramen. If he didn't like ramen then so be it he doesn't need to shove his ideas onto Naruto. Honestly the way the teme always stared at his food whenever he ate it was as if Naruto was demanding Sasuke to eat it. Not that he would ever offer, someone like him would never appreciate the wonders of ramen. Really the guy should be happy Naruto wasn't saying anything about him drinking his coffee, but noooo he had just had to pick on Naruto for what he ate.

After the first argument they seemed to have come to a truce, Sasuke wouldn't say anything about ramen being unhealthy and Naruto wouldn't try helping him move on to the after world. Which resulted in very quiet meals where only slurping and sipping were the only sounds heard, but it appeared looks weren't part of the agreement hence Sasuke usual look of "yuck" whenever he watched Naruto eat. Although Naruto wasn't bothered since he was used to eating alone and in silence he usually spent his time thinking about what he'd write for his next chapter.

"Have you been to the attic?"

Naruto paused mouth hanging open with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth looking up at Sasuke surprised. "Eh"

"The attic" Sasuke repeated, Naruto stared at him mildly surprised not only was Sasuke breaking their un-verbal agreement of silence but he was breaking it to ask about the attic. That completely threw him off causing him to answer almost immediately

"No" he paused his face scrunching up in confusion "why?"

"Hn" Naruto stared at him as he drank his coffee completely forgetting about his ramen which was becoming cold from being left untouched.

"Shouldn't you know what's in the attic" Naruto questioned Sasuke didn't answer for a little while instead just drinking his coffee but when he did answer

"Your food's getting cold"

"Shit" Naruto cursed and when he took a bit his ramen was indeed cold, grimacing cold ramen definitely did not taste good he got up and threw it away forgetting all about Sasuke's questioning of the attic, all the while onyx eyes watched him as he complained about wasting food.

...

Later that night as Naruto finally climbed into the comfort of his bed. Sasuke teme for some strange reason insisted that they spend the day together. It was the first time since they had met that they actually spent time together that wasn't caused because they lived together and just happened to be in the same room together.

It had been nice Naruto mused pulled his duvet over him thinking about the day. At first it was a little awkward. It had been some time since Naruto had been in the company of someone and Sasuke was obviously socially retarded. But after the insults and arguing mostly coming from Naruto's side Sasuke always seemed calm, they had managed to have an actual conversation and hang out.

Naruto had put on another anime, he decided going for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, he was tempted to put in Bleach just to see how Sasuke would react but went against knowing in his mind he would just end up asking questions about the story like how do you die if you're already dead and not enjoy the show.

Reborn wasn't so confusing and Sasuke had seemed genuinely interested when Naruto had put it into the DvD player which resulted in the start of one of the many conversations that followed the rest of the day.

Naruto couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through his stomach who knew talking to someone would be such fun. Smiling relaxed he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

...

Naruto thrashed around in his bed his mind plagued by memories he could not come to comprehend.

Darkness.

It was everywhere seeping into everything good Naruto held dear to his heart.

Cold tendrils clawed at his body wrapping around him like a blanket but instead of feeling comfort he felt fear.

He was drowning in what he did not know.

Suddenly his body was engulfed in flames. Climbing, sinking into his flesh the heat was unbearable but he couldn't move he was trapped a prisoner of his body. His mouth opened to scream but nothing came out.

Sweat covered his body everything burned. His arms stretch out trying desperately to hold on to something anything. To save him from this hell his mind dragged him into. But his strength was failing he was about to fall.

Vaguely he heard some one calling out his name, summoning the last reserves of his strength he reached out.

Fearful blue eyes snapped open darting every where in panic. Something was holding him down; Naruto struggled, his mind still not having cleared from the dream.

"Naruto" someone was calling him he recognized the voice but he couldn't place it all he knew he had to get free.

"Naruto. Naruto" cool hands were placed on his cheeks forcing him to look forward into concerned onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto croaked blinking wearily as he recognized the other, his throat hurt and his voice hoarse as if he'd been screaming for hours.

"Yes Naruto it was just a bad dream" Naruto could hear the relief in the other mans voice but the concern in his eyes had yet to disappear, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to pay attention.

His vision had started to be come blurry as tears threatened to leak out, his body was trembling, unable to handle it anymore Naruto threw himself into Sasuke's arms burying his head in his chest tears pouring out of his eyes without reserve. He could feel Sasuke tense before arms were wrapped around his back an awkward pat on his head but Naruto didn't care. All he knew was in that moment he had felt uncontrollable level of fear but he didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm so sorry about the long wait I honestly have no real excuse aside from being really busy and actually kinda forgetting I was in the middle of writing a story. Wahh I hope you'll all forgive me even though I'm an idiot for forgetting that I was writing.

I'd like to give a humongous thank you to everyone to read/ reviewed this fic I'm really sorry for the long wait but hopefully it won't happen again.

Warning: there's a little M/F in here so I hope you won't min so much.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto it's the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Unbeta'd

Enjoy

Chapter Six

Two days had passed since that night, Naruto had forgotten everything that had happened which resulted in the rather awkward confrontation with Sasuke in the morning. Which was made even more embarrassing since Naruto was all but lying completely on the taller male drooling all over his chest. After Sasuke gave a rather short version of the events that happened between Naruto screaming of "What the Hell are you doing Teme" leaving Naruto to feel very foolish and his face discovered a new shade of red that has yet to be seen in the world. They both decided to forget this incident ever happened and never talk about it ever again.

After having breakfast Naruto went straight into the library he had been lazing around enough and now it was time to get down to work. He was currently midst of writing a heated romantic scene between Shikamaru and Ino. Ino had just been saved by Shika from being killed now they were trying to ground and reassert their love for each other which was almost taken away from them.

_Ino parted her lips gasping as she felt Shikamaru's tongue slid into her mouth. Blond hair tumbled down her back a few strands sticking to her sweat coated body. She could feel Shikamaru's running through her hair as her own went to tangle in his dark brown. A small moan was coxed form her mouth muffled by Shikamaru's mouth upon her as his tongue sensually tasted every crevice in her mouth. The vibrations caused made both party shiver in pleasure pressing closer needing more. _

_Silky threads flowed through her fingers her mind briefly wondering if the duck butt style would ever get mussed out of place. She could feel him running his finger up her tanned arms caressing the muscle before searching for the dusty bud and rubbing it erotically. Throwing her head back she let out a throaty groan as the pleasant sensations of having his nipples played with coursed throughout her body. Looking back into lustful onyx eyes Ino pulled the raven into another deep kiss..._

WAIT...?

WHAT...?

RAVEN?

TANNED?

Since when did Shikamaru have raven duck butt hair and Ino wasn't tanned and muscular. She was soft and slender, wait just a –

Rereading his entire paragraph Naruto flushed and swore under his breath.

"Damn. Damn. Damn" he chanted like alike a mantra as he hit his head on the table multiple times. The stupid teme wouldn't leave him alone, even though he wasn't there in person he was invading Naruto's mind and affecting his work.

Naruto grumbled closing his laptop. He pushed it away from him not wanting to see the scene that had began as a loving heterosexual couple before becoming a scene from a yaoi novel.

Leaning back on his chair he sighed staring at the ceiling.

It was all Sasuke's fault; if the stupid Ghost wasn't here he could've just continued with his peaceful life alone. But nooo Sasuke just had to torture him by not only being an unwelcomed guest in his home but also in his mind.

"Dammit" he cussed rubbing his eyes, honestly he had no idea what was coming over him. He refused to believe he was attracted to his unwelcomed lodger. No that was impossible he was a Ghost for crying out loud wasn't there some sort of law against that.

Naruto suddenly froze eyes becoming wide as saucer, all the blood rushed out of his face as he was hit with a sudden thought.

Could he...could he be into necrophilia.

"Gahhh" he cried out hands tangling themselves into blond hair threatening to pull every stand out but Naruto was numbed to the pain as one thought crossed his mind "I like dead people...!"

Slumping back down nearly giving himself a concussion as his head met the table, Naruto blanched in disgust grossing himself out at the mere thought.

"Okay Naruto enough" sitting up straight he slapped his cheeks a couple of times ridding himself of the emotionally scaring thoughts. _Why any one could actually like indulging in such acts_; shuddering thinking of the oddities of some humans.

"You have a manuscript to write" Pulling back the laptop he deleted the previous paragraphs and began again.

...

Saving the document Naruto sighed in pure relief as he closed the laptop no longer needing to look at it until the next day. Three times it had taken him three times to finish the scene. Each time he had found there was a miscommunication between his brain and his hands because whilst his brain was detailing an erotic encounter between Shikamaru and Ino, his hands were writing Sasuke and Naruto.

Honestly in one of them he had ended up writing far more explicit things than intended, so when he reread and his brain had incorporated that the people in question where not his intended characters Naruto promptly feel off his chair face cherry red. It took him about five or six times to delete that one because he was trying to press the backspace button without looking at the screen from where he was sitting on the floor. It took him another half an hour to calm own and rid himself from the rather vivid imaging plaguing his head. _Damn_ Naruto thought for a virgin he had one heck of an imagination.

Once calm he was finally able to finish the scene all the while coming to the realization that love scenes were pure evil. They were designed to confuse innocent little souls not only about their sexuality but what kind of disturbed fetish they might have. Really why couldn't he be into S&M or something, that was a disturbing enough fetish to be socially out casted for.

Getting up Naruto left the library feeling a migraine coming on.

...

Naruto burped noisily downing his fifth drink that night. After the rather horrifying realization that evening he decided to do what ever red blooded male do when discovering they are gay and into necrophilia.

Drown himself in alcohol.

Of course all the while ignoring said object of his affection and fetish who decided to join him after his third drink although by that time Naruto had completely forgotten why he overdosing on alcohol and promptly began asking Sasuke why his hair looked like a ducks butt.

Did he mention he had a very low tolerance for alcohol?

Sasuke just stared at him whilst he went into a whole lecture about the oddity of how it was for some ones hair to be shaped like that naturally. But then he was hit with epiphany that maybe Sasuke styled his hair that way which led to the longer lecture of why in the world he would ever want his hair to look like and Ducks arse.

"Naruto you're drunk" Sasuke interjected halfway through his list of more appealing hairstyles Sasuke could try out. Currently he was on and liking the idea of Sasuke growing his hair out tying it up in a pony tail. It would give him that mysterious gothic almost vampire look that everyone was loving at the moment.

"Am not" Naruto cried out indigently ignoring that he was talking to three Sasuke's as he took a sip from his sixth/seventh or maybe it was his eighth drink. Meh who's counting. Naturally the multiple Sasuke's was due to Sasuke's Ghosty powers and not Naruto's alcohol infused mental state.

"Yes you are" Sasuke grabbed the beer can from Naruto's hand

"Hey" Naruto protested trying to grab it back however he lost his balance and ended up sprawled on the floor letting out a series of giggles and hiccups.

Sasuke just "hn'ed a tick forming above his eye as he watched the drunk blond giggle like a little girl on the floor, something he would vehemently deny having done the next day. Naruto was 100% manly he didn't make girlish sounds.

Sasuke put the can down and went towards the blond dobe pulling him up. Naruto was dragged up leaning heavily on Sasuke whose arm was around his waist unable to stand straight

"Suke" he giggled as Sasuke put his own arm around the ghosty's shoulder. Using his free arm Naruto started poking Sasuke in the cheek all the while cooing Suke and giggling uncontrollably.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh half walking and half dragging Naruto to his room.

Finally getting there after many stumbles courtesy of the blond dobe, Sasuke unceremoniously dumped Naruto on the bed causing him let out a small "oof" followed by another series of giggles.

Sasuke did sigh seeing that. Grabbing the duvet Sasuke was about to pull it over the blond when tanned hands grabbed his own wrist. In a move that no drunken man should ever be capable of Naruto had pulled Sasuke onto the bed whilst straddling him.

Sasuke cussed under his breath at Naruto's strength once he got his bearing back. Lying on the bed he looked up to see blue eyes sparkling down at him.

"Naruto get off" he demanded trying to push the blond off him but Naruto just tightened his thighs around Sasuke's waist making it near impossible.

"Ne ne Sasuke" Naruto's hands were pressed down on Sasuke's chest making it even more difficult for him to throw the drunken writer off. "Let's have sex"

Sasuke froze eyes widening unable to believe what Naruto asked him.

"What"

"Come on" Naruto whined "I wanna do it"

"Dobe get off me" Sasuke told him irritated now having to deal with an annoying and horny dobe trying but failing to push him off.

"Buuuut Sa-su-ke I liiiiiike you" Naruto whined as they struggled. Sasuke paused in pushing Naruto off him staring into deep blue eyes in disbelief.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention seeing Sasuke freeze he thought it would a good time to lean down and kiss him. However in his drunken state he ended up smashing his teeth against Sasuke's in a not very romantic way, but that didn't bother Naruto in the slightest who pulled away giggling "hehe I kissed Sasuke." Sasuke just laid there too shocked to move as Naruto move own for another sloppy kiss.

Naruto sat up pausing when Sasuke didn't respond frowning. Trying to figure out why he was suddenly hit with the reason. Blues brightened considerably

"I don't love you" Sasuke just raised his eyebrow considering Naruto did just confess to him. "Nope not...at least I don't think its love." Naruto frown thinking his voice had take on a childish tone.

"Then why are you kissing me?" Sasuke asked thoroughly confused

"Becauuuuuuuuuuse it is lust" Naruto nodded folding his arms looking like he had just found the answer to all of life's questions.

Sasuke just stared at him stupefied.

"Sasuke's in my head won't leave me alone" Naruto sang "But I can't love Sasuke because dat's just icky I don't like dead people. So it's lust and lust is sex so if we have sex. Lust plus sex equals no Sasuke in my head" Naruto intelligently informed the apparent object of his affection.

Sasuke just gave him a WTF expression trying to understand how anyone drunk or not could come to that conclusion.

Moving his hands to Sasuke's shirt he tugged at it trying to pull the material off but it would come off. Naruto pouted slightly before frowning in concentration his tongue sticking out as he went on an all out war with Sasuke's shirt. But it just would not come off. Of course the thought that maybe if Sasuke sat up it would easier to remove, did not once cross his mind all he could think was there was an article of clothing that stood between him and realizing his desires.

"Dobe enough" Sasuke held on to Naruto's wrist stopping him at once "you do not want to have sex with me."

"Nuh uh dat's not true if we don't won't stop thinking bout Sasu-chan" Naruto pouted looking like a little boy who was just told Santa wasn't real.

Sasuke suppressed a groan of frustration. Some how he got the feeling Naruto didn't have a lot of crushes before.

"Dobe crushes will just go away on their own sex will not make it go away, you'll just regret it."

"Liar" Naruto claimed "you just wanna stay in my head" Sasuke's hands were still on Naruto's wrists. Leaning down for another kiss Naruto was hit with a sudden wave off nausea and promptly threw up on Sasuke's chest.

...

Whew finally done took me two days to finish this again sorry for the long wait and hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please excuse my grammar mistakes there's probably lots but I wanted to put this out soon as.

Poor Naru-chan so confused about his feelings please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so very sorry for updating so late I was going through some personal issues that I won't bore you with but I hadn't been writing for the last couple months so I hope you'll forgive me. On the plus side the story is almost finishing I only have a few more chapter to get through and I've practically finished writing them so you'll definitely get faster updates from me.

So now ladies and gentleman I happily welcome you to read the next chapter of What lies beneath. Enjoy xx

Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto never have and never will.

Please review

...

Chapter Seven

Realization

Warm water cascaded down tanned skin relishing in undoing all the kinks and knots built up from last night. Naruto sighed relaxing as the shower head continue to pour the heated heaven upon him cleansing and relaxing at the same time. Him mind enjoying the myriad of sounds of the water hitting the floor as the steam wrapped around him like a warm blanket reminding him of his oh so wonderful bed.

Unfortunately that thought had also connected itself to another causing cerulean eyes flew open, a massive blush covering his entire body.

_Wait let me get this straight_ Naruto mentally droned_ have some freakin nightmare and forget about it all in the morning making a complete and utter arse of myself by accusing the bastard of molesting me _Naruto flushed again when he thought about said boy. _But when I get piss arse drunk and start molesting him I fucking remember!_

Naruto groaned slamming his head against the wall praying the gods would be kind to him and let the ground swallow him whole.

...

So the God weren't kind and Naruto found himself sneaking around his house trying to avoid Sasuke. He was currently peeking into the living room whilst the mission impossible theme song played in his head. His stomach had decided it was high time or some of man's greatest creation: ramen.

Left

Right

No Sasuke

Sprinting as fast as he could towards the kitchen Naruto grabbed his ramen poured water in it and shoved it into the microwave as quickly and quietly as he could hoping to run back up to the safety of his room. Naturally ignoring the fact that every time he looked at his bed he was hit by the images of his drunken attempt of seduction; of course by that point he had convinced himself it was the alcohol talking and not some secret hidden desire of his that had pretty much demanded Sasuke to take his big V. But whatever they do say denial is a man's best friend.

Waiting impatiently for the microwave to beep its readiness Naruto was oblivious to the figure that was moving towards him.

When the sound of the beep was heard Naruto semi-violently threw the microwave door open grabbing his cup of heaven before spinning around chopsticks already in hand so he could rush back to his room.

However that plan seemed futile since the moment he turned he saw who was in front of him. Letting out a scream that was 100% manly Naruto threw his ramen in to the air tripping over god knows what before falling flat on his face with his butt in the air. And if that was enough just to add insult to injury his steaming hot ramen dropped all over behind causing undoubtedly sever burns. Yelping in shock Naruto sat up stiffly hands on his arse "fuck, shit it burns." He cursed rubbing his sore behind. "Dammit teme help my arse is on fucking fire" Naruto half growled half winced seeing the bastard just stand there an amused expression on his face.

Naruto kept rubbing at his poor abused butt hoping to lesson the stinging sensation when the shock of something cold hitting that area caused his to jump up standing crying out again from the pain of moving said abused muscle. "What the fuck"

Sasuke stood there in front of him an empty glass in his had one eyebrow cocked in questioning whilst clear amusement could be seen shinning throw onyx eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that for" Naruto shouted figuring out where the cold substance had come from or should he say who.

"Helping" Sasuke replied bored but the laughter could still be seen in his eyes.

"So you fucking throw water on me" Naruto cried out indigently.

"Hn" was Sasuke's more than irritating reply before putting the glass down and leaving the poor blonde to the misery of not only soothing the pain of his behind but having to make another cup of ramen to soothe the pain in his stomach.

….

Two hours later found Naruto sitting on his bed clothes changed and happily munching on his ramen with an ice pack under his butt. He hadn't seen Sasuke since that unfortunate incident in the kitchen, though on the plus side it had caused him to forget why he had been avoiding said raven and allowing him to return to his normal attitude around him. But once Naruto had calmed down and having recalled why he was ignoring the ghosty he went bright as a tomato fleeing to his room whilst conveniently forgetting cold water or not his arse was still very much on fire resulting in his gripping it cursing all the way to hell as he hoped around his room like some deranged kangaroo. It had taken him over an hour to stop with the hoping and actually be okay enough to change clothes all the while wincing how red his butt looked. Then he once again had to sneakily try to make more ramen. Fortunately it seemed lady luck decided to smile down on him as he did not have any more encounters with the duck butt ghost, and was even able to grab a bag of ice from the freezer before rushing back upstairs and sighing in pleasure having now finally eased the pain on his behind and his stomach.

Lying down on his bed arms and legs spread out whilst staring at the white ceiling, the ramen cup and ice bag were both thrown in the bin having completed their use, because honestly as if he would refrigerate something he sat and maybe farted on. Okay fine definitely farted on but it's his own house if he couldn't fart there where the heck could he. Besides it's better to let it out than keep it in who knows what kinds of problems it may cause.

Well returning back to the topic ah yes Naruto racked his brains trying to figure what to do about the Sasuke situation. Okay the new Sasuke situation. Sasuke situation number two Naruto nodded to himself just to avoid any confusion between the first Sasuke situations which ended up in a complete failure. Shaking his head Naruto dispelled all thoughts of the first situation because this situation was completely different and better yet it would not end in failure.

So what was he to do?

He couldn't avoid him forever since you know they lived together and all.

So instead maybe he could come with some excuses.

Sitting up determined Naruto walked over to his mirror ready to try out some of his ideas and hopefully dispel any lingering awkwardness between him and the Ghosty that may cause an abrupt change in facial colour to match one of his least loved vegetables or is it a fruit? Naruto tilted his head in question.

Okay no, slapping his cheeks to bring himself back into focus he never realized how little of an attention span he had.

Standing straight whilst squaring his shoulders cerulean eyes darkened slightly in concentration as messy untameable blonde lock stood out in every direction on to of his head.

Taking a deep breath in before releasing it Naruto opened his mouth "Sasuke" he managed to release before cringing at how utterly lame that sounded.

Steeling himself he tried again "Teme lets forget about last night it was just the alcohol talking" Naruto laughed half heartedly as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It was better he managed to say more than one word and he could just imagine Sasuke's reply

"Hn dobe"

Which will cause Naruto to call him "teme"

And Sasuke again to reply with "idiot" and than they'd fall back into their usual bantering and thus ends the story of Sasuke's embarrassment of turning tomato red i.e. dubbed the Sasuke situation number two. Because after all everyone know Naruto doesn't get embarrassed easily and as if he would really flush like a little school girl.

Besides it was all Sasuke's fault that Naruto started drinking anyway. Stilling Naruto's face brightened in his realization. Of course it was Sasuke's fault so why the heck was he trying to find a way to dispel the awkwardness it should be Sasuke. Nodding to himself Naruto stormed out of his room going to find his raven haired roomy and demand why he wasn't the one apologizing for last night.

….

After going through every room Naruto was still unable to find Sasuke he. He had even altered between calling out his name and duck butt moron yet still no reply.

Huffing in annoyance Naruto collapsed onto the sofa. The fire in the fire place was blazing angrily in red, orange and yellow matching Naruto's mood perfectly.

All day he had spent searching for that teme and not one sight of his ghosty butt. It was rather ironic here Naruto had spent all morning hiding from him only to have a rather embarrassing moment in the kitchen. Yet when he wanted the ghosty he ups and disappears.

He had jumped into an old now pale orange shirt with FCUK written in faded black letters and a pair of his most comfy boxers which just happened to be white with orange fox prints all over it. It was now past 11 and Naruto was irritated that Sasuke had yet to return so he decided to wait up for him.

Of course any normal person would've just waited until tomorrow for the confrontation since it being so late. But Naruto was firstly not a normal person being very stubborn, and secondly had a speech all prepared for the bastard that he knew he would forget tomorrow. Then again he could barely recall half of what he wanted to say now with his mind having been preoccupied with tormenting his supernatural roommate. He was rather enjoying the image of Sasuke drowning in a pool of yellow duckies. He could just see the banner waving in the air with an army of yellow duckies beneath it screaming "Death to Sasuke for styling his hair to look like our butts"

Naruto burst out laughing falling on the couch sideways whilst holding his stomach at the image.

The slight shift in weight of the sofa alerted Naruto to the presence of the other but rather than screaming out in shock as he usually did when Sasuke made his unannounced appearance, as soon as Naruto looked at Sasuke namely the duck butt hair he fell into another fir of giggles as his mind was assaulted by an army of duckies all geared up to defeat the fraudster.

Sasuke just cocked and eyebrow face impassive not showing his curiosity as to why the blonde man was hunched over in hysterics.

Soon enough the laughter died down only to be replaced with a few giggles here and there as Naruto calmed himself down, all thoughts of murder having fled and instead he found himself in a rather good mood. He wiped the remainder of tears from his eyes sitting up straight as he looked toward his pale skinned companion.

Remembering what wanted to say he pointed his finger at said raven before crying out loudly "Teme"

Sasuke just gave him a "what" look.

Bristling "don't give that look you know what" huffing Naruto folded his arms against his chest his good mood dwindling fast only to be replayed by annoyance.

"Obviously I don't dobe" Sasuke drawled sarcastically

Puffing his cheeks out at Sasuke's tone Naruto was tempted to deck him one. But instead he chose the mature option which was to explain to his mentally retarded rommie.

"Last night"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow in questioning.

_Why the heck can't I do that _Naruto mentally groaned seeing Sasuke's question without him speaking, it wasn't fair that Sasu-teme could make all the cool facial expression whist he was just stuck with plain normal boring ones.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to reply to non verbal question he decided to use his vocals instead. "What about last night?" came Sasuke monotonous question.

"You know what?" Naruto insisted he knew Sasuke was just playing dumb so Naruto could feel like it was his fault that everything happened last night when in fact it was Sasuke. Naruto knew his game and he was determined to win at it

"Dobe" Naruto could hear a hint of annoyance tracing Sasuke's tone however he chose to ignore it figuring it was just a ploy to throw him off so he wouldn't blame Sasuke.

"It's you fault I got drunk"

"…"

"What it is?" Naruto huffed getting all defensive he really didn't like the look Sasuke was giving him made him feel as if he was a crazy person. He wasn't that was Sasuke.

"My fault"

"Yes" Naruto nodded however he felt a cold chill crawl up his spin as he watched the rather evil smirk grace Sasuke's lips.

"So you admit you like me"

"Eh" Naruto sat stupefied

"Dobe weren't you the one who said it was my fault you got drunk and the reason you got drunk was because you like me" Sasuke told him rather rationally all the while his smirk growing until it was a massive grin though still evil looking.

Naruto stared at him stumped his mind trying to process everything that was said though he was having some difficulty getting past the evil grin, mainly since it was a grin something had yet to see grace Sasuke's features until now rather than the fact it was evil looking.

Finally when his mind processed what the evil grinning man said

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." Naruto blushed pushing himself as far back into the couch as he could "what the hell teme I don't like you" he squeaked

Not once the evil grin remove itself from Sasuke's face. "Then why is it my fault you got drunk?"

"B-Because" Naruto stuttered not thinking his plan of confrontation would ever backfire on him.

"Because"

"Be-because I said so" was Naruto's witty reply. Sitting back up to appear non-intimidated whilst Sasuke just cocked and eyebrow

"Stop looking at me like that" if Naruto was an animal you could defiantly see his fur bristling however since he wasn't he just looked constipated.

"Hn"

"Shut up"

"Hn" Naruto could see the smirk on Sasuke's face knowing was deliberately doing it

"Stop it dammit for once speak people language"

"….Hn"

"Gahhh" Naruto threw up his hands, _and Sasuke thought he liked him _"I don't like you" he shouted trying to convince the stupid stubborn ghost

Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow his expression saying "I really believe you"

"Fuck you, you know what you're a fucking bastard." And before either of them could do anything Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face seriously pissed and intent on screaming at him. However his body decided to ignore his brain again and the next thing he knew, soft lips were pressing against his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya thank you very much for you wonderful reviews you make me so happy. I'm glad you all loved it in fact you all inspired me to write like crazy and post this sooner than expected, hopefully you'll love this chapter.

Warnings: fluff just a lot of fluff. Oh and a perverted Sasuke but we all knew he was a closet pervert lolz.

Ubeta'd so excuse my spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have done never will.

Chapter Eight

I won't give you up

Freezing Naruto tried pulling away blushing as his mind tried to process what he just done. His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Sasuke.

"Er… I-um" Naruto stammered gaining his voice back but before he could say anything cold fingers wrapped around his wrist pulling him closer until he could feel the warm breath ghosting over his lips. Naruto opened his mouth slightly to say something but Sasuke took that as an invite bringing their lips together.

The kiss was harsher more passionate with Naruto finding himself sitting on Sasuke's lap eyes closed as his fingers ran through Sasuke's dark locks. He let out a soft moan giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue inside of his mouth exploring every crevice. Naruto clumsily returned the kiss unsure of what to do but Sasuke used his tongue to guide him until they were entwined in a lustful dance to a melody of passionate moaned mainly coming from Naruto.

Trembles racked his body; a searing heat engulfed him setting all his nerves on end. Arms wrapped around his waist pushing him closer but it was enough. He wanted more wanted to be closer. His hands continued to explore Sasuke's face; his body wanting to touch everything.

It was such a strange feeling but welcoming his mind a complete mush of emotions that he had forgot what he was previously trying to convince the duck butt haired ghost. All he knew was that whatever was happening now he never wanted to stop.

It was the greatest evil of all, the need for breath that caused them to part. Both were panting heavily mirroring each other flushed faces as they gazed into each other eyes.

"Oh"

"Hn"

"Teme we just made out and that's all you can say"

Sasuke just stared at him as if saying "what you said was any better" Naruto flushed embarrassed.

"So you like me"

Naruto's eyes widened comically his entire body flushing, he wanted to deny hell his mind had yet to fully process it but it appeared as if his body knew more and now he could no longer deny it.

"Er-er…" Naruto stuttered trying to say something, something that wasn't embarrassing and would save him from his situation. "Do you like me?" was the only thing he could think of ignoring the small pang of pain in his heart at the prospect of Sasuke saying no.

"Tch dobe" was Sasuke's answer before pulling Naruto down into another erotic kiss.

….

That was two days ago in those last two days both of them were testing the waters of their new relationship. Naruto was slightly apprehensive since this was the first time he had liked someone and was in a relationship with them he had read up on some of his romance novel but none of them really helped since the pairings were heterosexual couples and none of the characters came close to resembling him and Sasuke and their unique situation.

However it soon proved to have been pointless since the way Sasuke treated him didn't change aside from the fact they spent more time together. That and the random moments of being molested or being shoved up against the wall and having the daylights kissed out of him. Really he knew that being a guy and all he'd be horny and crap especially since he probably didn't get any being dead and all. Naruto was in the same boat after all aside from the dead part but eesh, Sasuke was a friggin pervert there wasn't one part of the day his butt or what else hadn't been groped and it's only been two days.

At first Naruto was slightly worried wondering if Sasuke just wanted his body but there were the times like the first night after the semi confession make on the sofa. Sasuke had dragged him to his room and Naruto had tensed not ready to go further especially since they only just semi confessed. But once they were in bed Sasuke had just wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him his breathing lulling his to sleep. It was the best night of sleep Naruto had ever had.

Also the best morning well; ignoring the whole "morning dobe" part and, maybe shouting "teme" before falling out of bed. How he managed to do that when they were both in the middle of the bed Naruto had no idea, all he did have was the red floor print on his arse and the hoping around since he couldn't walk properly with his butt hurting. And what you ask did his lovely boyfriend for a few hours do; chuckled. Yes you heard right chuckled.

Okay sure they just got together but he could've at least been a little more sympathetic. But since it was the first time Naruto had heard Sasuke chuckle and since it made his heart all fluttery and stomach go in knots; the sound of the chuckle not his falling, he decided to forgive Sasuke. That and he had a rather scary predatory look in his eyes and told Naruto in a voice that made him hot all over, (not that he would tell Sasuke), if he would come back to bed he could show Naruto what a real pain in the butt he could be.

So here they are two day later with Sasuke's hand currently fondling Naruto's butt and Naruto trying his hardest to make his ramen whilst ignoring the presence of the other male's body pressing against his back.

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered huskily nibbling on Naruto ears. It took all Naruto had not to mewl in delight as his knees felt slightly wobbly.

Leaning against the counter Naruto took a deep breath. Straightening himself back up, he turned around causing Sasuke to stop groping his butt and move back. Schooling his features to his sternest face whilst folding his arms Naruto glared at Sasuke, "what are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked placing his hands on Naruto's hips whilst tracing circles with his thumbs "what does it look like" he whispered his breath fanning Naruto's face.

However Naruto didn't let it affect him instead pulling Sasuke's hands off him "its ramen time now Sasuke time will come later" Naruto told Sasuke making sure to express through his glare if Sasuke tried anything he wouldn't get nay Sasuke time, before turning back to making his food missing the evil glare and small pout that adorned his lover face as he was shoved aside for food.

….

Later that night found both boys cuddling up on Naruto's bed it appeared as if his room had been unofficially chosen as their new master bedroom but Naruto didn't mind all his stuff was there and he's get rather annoyed if he's had to keep going back and forth from Sasuke's from so he decided to let Sasuke suffer.

They had spent all that evening watching television or pointlessly arguing but all that time they kept a constant pace of touching each other. A random brush of hand here; a bump of shoulder there; or running their fingers through each others hair and holding hands as they watched another anime. Naruto chose Bleach the movie memories of nobody since he was no longer iffy about ghostys and crap. It was as if both were too afraid to let go of each other fearing the possibility of them disappearing.

It was when they went to bed Naruto had really started to think about it. He knew that he and Sasuke hadn't been together for long and they didn't know a lot about each other but there was this connection between them, a connection that made everything else irrelevant. That allowed Naruto to feel completely at ease and comfortable in Sasuke's presence and he could be himself; something that had never happened before. Usually it took time for him to allow people to come close to him but Sasuke had wormed his way in so easily as if there was a place in his heart Sasuke shaped just waiting for him as if he was meant to be there.

It was scary, different, new, but right.

So very right.

But that made the fear intensify.

It was the reason why instead filling the room with lust filled moans as their lips and tongues merged they were laying there cuddling.

Sasuke had seemed to sense Naruto's change in emotion and it seemed he was waiting for him to talk.

"Ne Sasuke"

"Hm?"

Running his fingers over muscular pale stomach, Naruto collected his thoughts trying to figure out a way to say them.

"I…." he was afraid, afraid to voice his fear and have Sasuke tell him nothing can be done about it. He wanted Sasuke.

Wanted to stay with Sasuke.

Sasuke made him happy, angry annoyed and god knows what else but the main point was Sasuke made him feel. Something Naruto had feared he was loosing the ability to do with everything that had happened in his life.

He didn't care what Sasuke was he wanted to stay with him but the only question was would Sasuke let him?

"Hurry up dobe"

Instead of replying to the insult as he would usually do Naruto's finger stilled in their wondering. Instead getting up he climbed on top of Sasuke until he was straddling him. Smiling brightly "nothing"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

Another time Naruto thought he would ask another time but for now he wanted to enjoy his time with Sasuke

"Ne Sasuke" Naruto's face split into a wicked grin mischievousness glinting in his eyes "we haven't had any Sasuke time"

Sasuke smirked lust glazing over onyx eyes, rolling them over he attacked Naruto's lips hungrily trying to devour him whole. Naruto responded just as eagerly his mind and body trying to forget the negative thoughts from earlier.

He decided if Sasuke ever told him he had to leave and be with someone else that was living then Naruto would kick his ghosty butt and tell him he didn't want anyone else.

Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke, sure it may not be a normal relationship and he wasn't sure how to deal with the other problems they might have. But for once Naruto decided he would fight for what he wanted instead of giving up and running away.

Life is empty without happiness and Naruto was not willing to return to his previous life again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Co though really wish I did

Warning: Unbeta'd so yes spelling mistakes I'll try to minimise but I can never spot my own mistakes. SasuNaru lemon but not very graphic so I think it'll be okay. And fluff because we all love fluff.

Chapter Nine

Always and Forever

Two weeks had come and gone and in that two week Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

He and Sasuke had talked about a lot of things towards the begging of their relationship; Sasuke didn't have to ask what Naruto was afraid of having the same doubts himself. He had started of that particular conversation exactly how Naruto feared he would, wanting to break up but Naruto refused.

He didn't care that Sasuke was a ghost he didn't care he would give up any chance of being with a living person getting married having children. He didn't care he just wanted Sasuke. It had taken a particularly nasty fight between them involving fists and all in order for acceptance of their relationship. But none the less it still hung over their heads like a stalker fan girl. They both knew they would confront the topic again but for now they just wanted to spend time together happy.

However that wasn't the problem Naruto was dealing with now. Now the thing you have to understand having spent pretty much all his life focusing on work and stuff certain things most guys would do Naruto would not. Hence the fact Naruto still kept his big V.

Wherein lays the problem. Over the course of his and Sasuke's relationship Naruto had found himself becoming increasingly sexually frustrated.

More often than not Naruto had woken up with a very _hard _hard on and feeling extremely unsatisfied. During those times he had to sneak out of the bed in order not to wake Sasuke and have him discover his very embarrassing problem. Though he had masturbated before but it was only because of a physical reaction being a guy and all, but never because he had dreamed of doing things that would make even the most perverted person in the world blush like a little virgin.

For this particular change he blamed Sasuke.

Sasuke was always touching him turning him on, hell they even went to second base. Okay well Sasuke went to second base but he never let Naruto return the favour even when he said he wanted to. Instead Sasuke would be all like I want to pleasure you since it's you first time and yack, yack, yack.

But now every time Naruto saw Sasuke he was always horny. He wanted to move to the next step. He was ready; heart, body, mind, all of it. He wanted that connection with Sasuke to become one. Okay so maybe part of it had to do with the fact that Naruto was hit with the horrid feeling Sasuke would disappear but the majority of it was because he really wanted him and he wouldn't take it to the next step.

Which prompted his seduce Sasuke plan.

This involved well thought out planning and detailed report on every step he was going to take…

Alright, alright fine so it was just him coming up with ideas randomly on the spot, now quit rolling your eyes.

Well any ways moving back on to the seduce Sasuke plan.

First stage was walking out of the shower and accidently dropping his towel, this would prompt Sasuke to look over his gorgeous naked body hungrily and jump him.

Reality Sasuke looking over his gorgeous body, sure.

Jumping him, negative.

Calling him a dobe for being stupid, a massive positive.

Plan one FAILED

Next plan; using his most sexist voice to make Sasuke hot and bothered commence.

Reality: Sasuke just stared at him weirdly asking him if he had diarrhoea.

Plan two FAILED and a heck load of embarrassment. (Stupid Sasuke making fun of my sexy voice)

Plan three; bending over to pick up a pen with his butt on clear view. Seeing his tightly and smexy butt Sasuke would have no choice but to grope and drag him into the bedroom where they can have lots of smexy man sex.

Reality; groping SUCCESS.

Dragging him to the bedroom for some smexiness. SUCCESS.

Having lots of hot man sex. FAILED.

Although it wasn't all bad Naruto did get one hell of a blow job.

But with all plans failing Naruto had started becoming rather annoyed and extremely sexually frustrated. Of course you'd ask why he didn't simply approach Sasuke and say he was ready instead of going through this round about way of getting Sasuke into bed. Well since he didn't want to be accused of being a pervert and since Sasuke already was one he had to make the first move, but dammit for a friggin perv he was taking his sweet time to have hot man sex with Naruto.

Wait, Naruto paused in his mental ranting. _What if the reason Sasuke wasn't having sex with me is because he didn't want to have sex with me_ after dwelling on that thought for a few second Naruto quickly shook it out of his head. The fact Sasuke groped him on a daily basis was more than enough evidence he wanted him.

Pacing around his room Naruto tried coming up with ideas as to why Sasuke would go to the next base with him. Sasuke had disappeared earlier saying he'd be back soon, though Naruto was mildly curious as to where he could go being bound to this house and everything but he was too sexually frustrated to really think about it.

"Of course" Naruto's face brightened up as he was hit with his epiphany. Nodding his head to himself he skipped out of his room to preparing his plan. It was the most obvious reason and he was mentally smacking himself for not realizing it, but now he knew he had to get everything ready before Sasuke returned.

…

_Do not panic, do not panic. _Taking a deep breath Naruto tried calming himself down. Going over his mental list of things he needed and had.

Lube: check

Condom: check

Gay sex DVD for pointers: check.

Clean bed sheets: check.

Showered: check.

Having millions of butterflies attacking you stomach and making you want to vomit: check and double check.

He had previously come to the conclusion the reason why Sasuke wasn't moving to the next base with him was because he was shy. Even if he was rather perverted and had no embarrassment about doing all those other stuff to him that didn't mean he would be shy going to the next step. From the fact that he didn't let Naruto pleasure him Naruto figured it was because Sasuke was shy about his own body so Naruto decided that rather than seemingly being perverted by instigated everything. He was just taking the burden of Sasuke's shoulders and showing him that he wanted to feel Sasuke just as much as Sasuke wanted to feel him.

What he wasn't prepared for was the rush of nerves that seemed to hit him once everything had been set up.

Taking deep breaths he tried calming himself down. It worked for a few seconds until a voice scared the living day light out of him

"Gahhh. Dammit Teme why'd you always have to sneak up on me"

"I wasn't sneaking dobe it isn't my fault if you can't hear properly"

Naruto could see Sasuke's eyes roaming over everything in the room, he could feel heat burning his cheeks and the butterflies returned back with a vengeance but he refused to let it get to him. He was determined and if there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto did not do was go back on his word.

Squaring his shoulders, he watched as Sasuke left himself of the door frame he had been leaning against as his eyes made contact with Naruto's.

The room was filed with silence and tension, of what kind no one knew. Unconsciously fiddling with his fingers Naruto tried to wrack his brain for something to say but it was rather difficult when Sasuke just stared at him his expression completely blank. Naruto knew Sasuke had figured out what he was planning on doing, really if the lube and condoms weren't a dead give away then what would've been.

"A-ano…" Naruto started breaking the silence, adverting his eyes he was no longer able to stay looking at Sasuke without having the butterflies kill his stomach. He already knew he body was red all over and didn't need Sasuke to see any further embarrassment but because he was looking away he didn't see Sasuke move towards him until he felt could fingers on his chin bringing his face towards Sasuke's.

Hot breath dance on his lips before descending capturing Naruto in a slow but tantalizing kiss that made his legs all gooey.

Pulling back for breath his hands were buried in Sasuke's dark locks whist Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his waist.

Eyes half lidded and filled with desire "are you sure" the words were spoken so quietly Naruto felt them rather than heard them, his mind was hazy from the kiss but he managed to nod in agreement

"Say it"

Blinking a couple of times as the words processed in his mind before he realized what Sasuke asked him, he wanted to know why but more than anything Naruto wanted to kiss Sasuke again so decided to put his curiosity aside for today.

"Yes" he whispered and once again his mouth was plundered by the wonderful taste that was wholly Sasuke.

Clothes hit the floor in a soft thud but it was over shadowed by the gasps and moans that were being dragged out of the blond haired man.

The bed creaked as both males rolled around trying desperately to feel. To touch. Everything and anything.

Limbs were tangled neither knowing what belonged to whom, but neither cared all that mattered to each other was the other.

Sweat trickled down their backs but still they pressed further into each other the heat barely affecting them if anything it wasn't enough.

They were too cold they needed more.

The squelching of the lube bottle before a half shout half cry of pain.

Soft words of nothingness.

Easing.

Soothing.

Naruto let out a needy moan as he felt Sasuke thrusting inside him "Naruto" the older man whispered as their sweaty bodies rubbed sensually against each other. Naruto let out another passion filled cry as something deep within was struck causing him to spasm and writhe in pleasure. A groan passed Sasuke's lips feeling the tight heat clench him further, if Naruto kept squeezing him Sasuke wouldn't last much longer.

"No...Ah...Sa-suke..." fingers clenched the white bed sheets in desperation as his body and was reaching higher, higher into a world he had only recently dared to enter "Ahhh...I can't...gonna..." a loud cry tore itself from Naruto's mouth almost sounding like the name of the man that was taking him to such heights but drowned in the moans that had also coloured his voice.

"Naruto" Sasuke gasped feeling his own end, burying himself deeper as if trying to connect to Naruto's soul "I love you" he whispered, falling to Naruto's side.

"I love you too"

That night Sasuke did not let him go.

Over and over he held him bringing Naruto to his completion before they would start their dance again.

Every part of him was touch, kissed, marked. No part of his skin was left unblemished.

Naruto drowned in Sasuke.

His voice.

His scent.

His touch.

Completely and entirely.

Sasuke commanding Naruto to give.

And Naruto gave everything he was and more.

….

Naruto couldn't tell what time they had stopped. His mind and body were both completely sated. He could feel Sasuke's arms wrap around his spooning him in his warmth. Naruto let out a blinding smile his own arms wrapped around Sasuke. His body was exhausted but his mind did not want to shut off.

Opening his eyes he could see Sasuke staring back at him the same glazed look of contentment he knew he had.

"Sleep" Sasuke gently commanded his breath fanning Naruto's forehead.

Closing his eyes Naruto found himself falling deeply into slumberland.

….

Bleary cerulean eyes blinked open warmth surrounded his entire body trying to coax him back to the land of dreams but once his mind has awakened it was impossible to return to sweet slumber.

Naruto sighed in content he could feel the slender arm of Sasuke haphazardly thrown over his stomach whilst tufts of black hair poked out from the covers burying his face deeper into the pillow to block out the sunlight.

Lying there for a few moments feeling the warmth Sasuke breaths Naruto couldn't help the grin that threatened to split his face in two.

He was happy.

So freakin happy.

Something he longed for and something he never once thought he would ever get.

He remembered the day he first saw this house falling in love with it at first sight but he never knew he would find everything he ever wanted the moment he stepped through the doors.

He could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment at how mushy and girl like he was being but he didn't care. The goofy grin was planning on staying on his face forever if possible.

Lifts Sasuke's arm of his stomach he gently climbed out of the bed as not to wake Sasuke up, placing a pillow where he had laid he watched in contentment as Sasuke snuggle into the pillow a small smile upon his lips.

Naruto's own gaze softened his grin turning into a smile but one full of longing and love.

Shaking his head at the childish display he went to grab something to wear wincing slightly at the pain that ran up his spin but it was a good pain, one filled with satisfaction and want.

Grabbing his bath robe he padded towards the door. He though it would be nice idea to make some breakfast before Sasuke woke up but before he did that he needed to get Sasuke a change of clothes. Although he wouldn't mind seeing Sasuke walking around naked he feared his behind wouldn't be able to take another round, at least not so soon after the last, maybe in a couple of hours he thought wistfully.

Nothing in the world could've prepared him for the feeling of being one with Sasuke and nothing in the world could compare to it, not even ramen.

Naruto could feel his entire body flush as he was assaulted with the memories of last night and before he knew it he was already inside Sasuke bedroom.

Shaking his trying to rid his thoughts he'd have plenty of time to think about it later or better yet re-enact it he thought a lecherous grin blooming on his face. Focusing on his task he walked towards Sasuke's wardrobe grabbing whatever shirt he could find before walking towards his draws for trousers and underwear.

As he rummaged through Sasuke boxers his had hit something hard making him pause. Moving some of the boxers out of the way he was able to pull out a brown leather covered note book.

An evil glint sparkled in his eyes at the prospect of having found Sasuke's diary or correction journal because guys you know don't keep diaries.

Naruto knew he shouldn't look through it but it was soo tempting. He could practically see his two little guardians sitting on his should with angel Naruto telling him not to because they had to respect Sasuke's privacy and Devil Naruto holding up a sign saying "do it you know you wanna"

After much deliberation of about 3 seconds Naruto decided to go with his evil half, just a page wouldn't hurt.

Opening the journal his eyes hungrily roamed over the pages.

But soon enough his features were scrunched in confusion before eyes widened in shock as once again Naruto's entire world came crashing around him. But this time, this time he was loosing the one thing he ever wanted.

….

Hello all thank you very much for all your reviews you guys are my inspiration and motivation to write . Another update so fast I'm on a roll lol xD.

I had a little difficulty writing this chapter mainly because it's the prelude to something that you'll find out as well I wasn't so sure about the SasuNaru scene. Part of me felt it was a bit too fast but at the same time I wanted to express how deep their relationship had become irrelevant of the time they've spent together, and try to express their bond on a more soul level. Hopefully I was able to express that and if not then I'll revise and rewrite it. But I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it please review you thoughts and opinions thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY FREAKIN GOD another update four updates in four days after months of absence *stares at screen in wonder*

Aw man shucks you guys are so wonderful now I'm blushing like crazy. I can never express how wonderful it feels reading all you reviews and knowing you like my story so much. At the same time though I get scared to put up the next chapter in case you don't like it really I'm just waiting for the day until some just tells me my story sucks because I can't believe how many positive reviews I'm getting. :D

Okay so there's going to be a massive twist in the story hopefully y'all like it. I had planned it from the very begging but numerous times I wondered about changing it because of some of you reviews but decided to keep to the original plot. I'm praying you'll like it so please don't chew me out if you don't. Stuff might confuse you but ask if you don't understand and I'll reply unless it's going to be revealed in the story. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *sobs into a corner*

Chapter Ten

The truth comes out

Naruto didn't know how long he just sat there the book had fallen out of his hands newspaper clippings strewn around him. His body was completely numbed unable to comprehend.

No, no it couldn't be true.

"It can't be" he whispered. Tears trickled down his face but Naruto was too far gone to notice them.

Some one, some one was calling out his name. He could feel warmth on his cheeks but he couldn't see anything.

All he could see was the picture and the writing beside it.

"Naruto. Naruto listen to me" words managed to break through the fog that clouded Naruto's mind. He suddenly found himself staring into deep coal black eyes.

He was lost he wanted Sasuke to tell him it wasn't true it wasn't real but seeing the guilt and pain marring Sasuke's face he knew it was true.

"It's me" his voice was raspy and broken as if he hadn't used it in such a long time. "It's me" he said his voice stronger now as the shock slowly wore off.

Memories attacked his head, memories he didn't want to remember.

He could feel it the burning heat running down his body lapping at his skin.

"It's me. It's me" he kept repeated that not realizing he was shouted he could vaguely hear Sasuke saying something but his mind was too filled with memories each attacking and destroying what precious little Naruto still had.

"No No No" he cried tears pouring down his face. Everything was being torn apart it couldn't be. He couldn't accept it.

Arms grabbed him but Naruto pushed him off he couldn't take it couldn't deal with it fleeing to his room he prayed he could just wake up and this never happened.

For lying on the floor seemingly harmless was a newspaper clipping with a picture of a young man smiling brightly. Beside was the words _**Uzumaki Naruto aged 24 committed suicide by setting his house on fire.**_

...

Naruto didn't know how long he was inside his room for. Sasuke had banged at his door but Naruto refused to let him in.

His head was being filled with memories. Memories of his past and of other things. Things he couldn't remember doing.

He could recall it now the windows. Opening each of them; why, he had no idea just that he needed to.

And then the people.

So many people. He spoke to them but they screamed running away from him. He never understood why they were trespassing in his home, or so he thought. But they weren't, he didn't have a home anymore. He shouldn't be there.

It wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't the one who was dead it was him.

It was him.

Him.

Unable to hold it in anymore Naruto let out and anguish cry, or all the pain and the happiness he never was able to have.

"Why.? Why dammit" he screamed his throat hoarse from all the crying "It's not fair. It's not. Why this why now? I was happy. So fucking happy" no one answered him no one could give him the answers he needed and no one could stop the cruel pain that was ripping his heart in two.

His body slumped to the ground. He just lay there eyes dead tears no longer able to fall.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

So many questions and no answers.

He could hear the banging once again as Sasuke called out his name wanting to explain. But what was there to explain. Naruto was dead. A member of the freakin supernatural. And Sasuke was not. A chocked sob made its way out of Naruto's voice as a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall.

It was rather funny, his mind returning back to the first ay he had met Sasuke. Sasuke had told him the house belonged to him but Naruto didn't believe him. Instead he'd spent all this time accusing Sasuke of being ghost but in the end it turned out it was him. Well it explained why Sasuke was able to drink coffee. A humourless chuckle escaped from his mouth.

Pausing his mind blinked, wait, Naruto had eaten ramen he knew he did Sasuke was right beside him. Confusion began clouding his mind he didn't understand how was that possible.

Getting up he threw the door open Sasuke was still standing outside Naruto could see the relief flood his features.

"Naruto I-"

"Explain" Naruto cut him off. He knew he was being unfair it wasn't Sasuke's fault he shouldn't have been angry at him but he didn't care he was just so angry, confused and most of all scared.

He felt betrayed Sasuke didn't tell. Sasuke let him continue with lie.

"Can I come in" Naruto walked forward exiting the room he hear Sasuke following him. Climbing down the stair he walked towards the living room.

He couldn't have that conversation in his bedroom not so soon after-

Naruto held back another sob not wanting to dwell on those particular memories. Settling down on the sofa Naruto waited for Sasuke to start.

There was a few moments of silence before Sasuke started talking Naruto did not look at him he didn't know what he would do if did so.

"Ten years ago there was a house fire, although the house was managed to be saved there was one casualty" he could hear Sasuke's voice crack slightly but he paid no mind to it waiting for him to continue. "The owner of the house at that time had been in the living room when the roof collapsed on him killing him instantly. Based on all the evidence the authorities ruled it as suicide."

Naruto swallowed digesting the information. He could remember lying there, right in front of where he was sitting. The fire and the thick stench of smoke as it was wrapping itself around him suffocating him.

"The house was eventually rebuilt. It was three years later a small family moved in." Naruto could remember them they were an odd bunch; there was a man with bowel cut hair and overly large eyes, wearing green spandex all the time. He had two children a son and a daughter. His son was an exact carbon copy of him and his daughter seemed to have an obsession for Chinese style clothing. He could see it now, how he would open the windows of every room. How the young girl would wake up sacred and her brother swearing to protect her.

And then he was talking to her, asking her why she was in his house. But she screamed. He never knew why, they always screamed but pretty soon that family was gone, and another replaced them, but it was all the same. It happened every time.

"How?"

Sasuke paused in what he was saying. "There are different types of ghost different levels. Certain people when they have such strong attachment left in the living world they form what is like a split personality. They repeat a certain period of time in their life usually the events that occurred towards the end. Because of the strength of their emotions they trap themselves in a time loop returning everything to being like it was when they were alive including the house. Their personality is more or less split into conscious and an unconscious state. The conscious state resumes living life as it was when yo- they were still alive. Whilst the unconscious state-"

"-Acts like a ghost" Naruto finished

They sat in silence for a few minutes Naruto trying to get his head around everything. It was confusing and made absolutely no sense but he knew Sasuke spoke the truth he could feel it, hell he could remember it.

"Why-?" he didn't need to finish his question Sasuke already understood.

"My family come from along line of exorcist. We were asked..." Sasuke had trailed off but he knew what Sasuke was meant to say. He was sent there to exorcise Naruto send him to the afterlife.

Unable to help himself Naruto burst out laughing. Clutching his stomach tear poured out of his eyes as he was hit with a fit of laughter. Pretty soon he could hear Sasuke's chuckling joining his and just like that the tense atmosphere had been broken.

After a few minutes of laughing both men calmed down as the moo once again turned sombre.

"Naruto-"

"Don't. Just don't Sasuke" Naruto had placed his finger on Sasuke's lip stopping him, looking into his eyes he could see the pain but he didn't know what to do. Things were different now it was no longer the same, and now they had to think about what to do.

Standing up Naruto exited the room.

...

So there you got it it's not Sasuke but Naruto whose the ghost hands up honestly who guessed that and no lying.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and read although I didn't manage to get around to do individual thank you mainly because I wanted to post this as soon as o hope you'll forgive me, but I still love you all xD

P.S. read the A/N at the bottom it's very important

Disclaimer don't own Naruto and co.

Chapter Eleven

Goodbye

Later that evening Naruto returned to the living room Sasuke had not moved from where he had sat. Settling himself on the sofa he leaned against Sasuke. A warm arm wrapped itself around his waist squeezing him bringing him closer. Naruto just sighed wanting this moment to last forever. But like all good things it had to come to an end. But this time it was by Sasuke

"Nothings changed"

"Everything has changed Sasuke" Naruto whispered keeping to the softness of the atmosphere, he could feel Sasuke tense beside him but the man just continued to hold him.

"What's different?"

Naruto sighed sadly. He had spent all his time in his room coming to his decision. It was difficult and it took everything Naruto had not to simply break down in tears but he knew he couldn't he had to do this for Sasuke's and his sake.

"Why can you give up everything for me but I can't for you?" Sasuke asked him

"Because you still have people waiting for you. I only had you"

"You can still have me"

"I can't it won't be fair"

"It wasn't fair on you when you thought I was the..."

"I know Sasuke but you're not I am and you were here to help me move on. Beside Sasuke you and I know I'll disappear soon. I'll only return for two months and by that time I probably won't remember you."

"Then I'll make you remember"

"Sasuke" the other didn't say anything ending their conversation.

Both men just sat there enjoying each others company wanting to put of the inevitable that they knew was waiting to happen but wanting to hold off for as long as possible.

They watched the golden flame flickered in the hearth warming the room and them. Yet at the same time acting as a painful reminder.

Hours must have passed by before Sasuke opened his mouth again.

"Naruto, why did you...?"

Naruto looked up at him but Sasuke's gaze was determinedly being held by the fire. Casting his eyes elsewhere Naruto snuggled into the warmth before he began to retell his tale.

"I was tired" he began breathing softly he tried collecting his thoughts so he could explain to Sasuke. "it wasn't so much I set myself out to" he made a hand gesture unable to bring himself to say it "but I couldn't bring myself to move when the fire had started or try to put it out." He paused as a faraway look entered his eyes as he began to recount his story. "The day before the fire I met Jiraiya" he didn't bother pausing to explain to Sasuke who Jiraiya was having a feeling he already knew "he had managed to get a hold of my number some how, I'm not sure, and called me asking if we could meet. We set up a meeting place so we could talk. He said he wanted to explain everything to me about Minato" Naruto paused swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat "about my father and their agreement. And he did.

Minato was paying him to care for me but it only happened after mom died. They didn't meet before and he wasn't being paid when he helped me with my writing in middle school." Running his fingers through his hair "Jiraiya had wanted to adopt me but on the money he made he couldn't, so when Minato offered money in order to make sure that I was his son never came out to the tabloids, Jiraiya agreed. He didn't want to hurt me; he wanted me to be happy and this was the only way." Sasuke knew there had to be more to the story than that, surely that should've made Naruto happy to know Jiraiya loved him and didn't just take him in for the money.

"I don't know, but after I heard that I just became exhausted. I was just so tired of it all.

Or so long I've held hatred and anger but then, nothing. I was just so tired of all this Sasuke. Because my father though he was every thing to this world he couldn't keep it in his pants and never thought of the consequences.

I was born, and my mother suffered being scorned and branded a whore." Stopping Naruto took a couple of breaths it was difficult dragging himself back in to his past, a past he would sooner forget.

"When I was a child no one would play with me. Their parents wouldn't let them because I was the child of a mistress, although they didn't know who the father was they didn't care. As long as my mother ha that title on her it didn't matter who the father was or the fact that he had equal participation n my conception, the only important fact was that he was rich and mom wasn't so she was the one who endured hell for it. He didn't. Instead he gallivanted on T.V. everyone admiring how wonderful and noble like he was." Naruto snorted "Noble, was it noble to abandon a pregnant and then pay his guardian to keep him quiet about revealing his existence." Naruto stopped talking letting everything he said be digested by Sasuke.

"Did you know I was pulled out of Keito Academy. Even though I worked hard to get that scholarship, but Jiraiya convinced me to leave after we got a house in another town. He signed me up for another good high school though." Naruto laughed bitterly "turns out it was him. He learned of my talents and didn't want to risk people finding out about my true parentage by getting noticed for my writing skill. And then after that when I tried to get my first book published, all the places I went to loved my novels an said it would sell. But as soon as I said my name they reject me immediately.

That was him too.

I only got my novel published through the use of a pen name. Jiraiya was the one who suggested it, but thinking about it now he probably figured out the truth.

He paid my mother as well for her silence. The man who was supposed to be my father done everything he could to make sure to erase my existence from society."

"Why didn't you fight back go to the media and cause a scandal?" Sasuke asked softly

"I couldn't be bothered to. I never wanted to be his son I just wanted to make a life for myself doing what I loved and if I went to the media I would become recognized as his son. But I couldn't, he wouldn't let me."

They sat there in silence the clock ticking by; it was well past midnight but neither cared.

"The fire started in my room." Pausing to think about it "most likely. I had latten some candles and put them around my bedroom they were scented. And supposed to make you feel relaxed." Sasuke smiled at how girlish it was

"I had papers every where and opened the window just a crack in case the scent ended up becoming too strong when I went back into my room. Downstairs I had made a couple of sandwiches. I put it on the table and went to grab a book on top of the mantle piece when I felt fatigued. I ended up collapsing beside the fireplace on the rug. I just lay there on the floor. I'm not sure for how long nothing registered, not even the smell of smoke. I just wanted to sleep." Naruto trailed off not needing to explain the rest. They both sat there in that position even when the sun came up.

...

Sighing Naruto sat up facing Sasuke "so what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to do an exorcism on me or something" he grinned remembering the last exorcism to have been performed in this house, and from the smile on Sasuke's face he also recalled. But nothing could take away the pain he saw in onyx eyes.

"Naruto" Naruto could see the uncertainty in Sasuke's eyes; holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his own.

For Naruto it was so much easier. If Sasuke was the one that had died, he had no one he would've been more than happy to die and join Sasuke in the after life. But Naruto was the ghost and Sasuke; he had a family who would miss him. Who wanted him to return to them. Naruto couldn't, didn't expect Sasuke to do as Naruto had planned when he thought their roles were reversed.

"Naruto"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke holding on to him tightly until he said the last words he'd ever say to the one man he had ever truly loved.

"Goodbye Sasuke"

The last thing Naruto could ever feel in the realm of the living was a small wetness on his shoulder before everything went white.

...

And it's finished. Nooooooooooooo Naruto went to the after life leaving Sasu-chan all alone. *duck as objects comes flying at her* eh heh heh I guess that wasn't the ending you all wanted then *smiles sheepishly* well on the plus side there is going to be a semi-sequel like thing well not really a sequel basically it will be a recount of event told in Sasuke's point of view or something like that. So all the missing info and stuff and unanswered questions will be answered there. An the best thing I've posted the first chapter straight after this one so I hope you all enjoy

Ja ne x


End file.
